God of the Living Dead in Dallas
by IceK7-1
Summary: The portrayal of Godric's death was epic, but imagine how things would have changed, if he had lived. This is one version of how it could have played out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**After finally getting around to watching the rest of the second and third season of True Blood, I fully admit to being utterly fascinated with how Godric was portrayed. Therefore, instead of working on _my_ novel, I'm slowing down production to write this fanfiction. ^_^' This story will be set during the closeout portion of the Dallas trip, beginning with the roof scene. Expect some variation in the dialogue, but the emotion and overall idea will be consistent. Partway through this chapter the plot will greatly diverge from the show. There should be no more than five chapters, and though I have taken a fancy to writing in first person, I have to concede to third person – omniscient for the purposes of this story. The rating is for caution.

**Disclaimer:** These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes, and am making no money from this post or any future postings.

**Chapter One**

"Two thousand years is enough," Sookie hears as she arrives at the top of the stairs, and steps onto the roof. She already had a good idea of what was about to go down, but hearing the words and seeing Eric's rigid stance and rapidly uncoiling composure confirms her hunch. From the looks of things, Godric is not getting through to his progeny even though he has already explained his stance three times.

"I can't accept this. I won't accept this. It's insanity," Eric announces as he bites back the tears he feels building. The most important person in his entire existence is about to be permanently erased, and even though he is standing right before him, he is powerless to stop it. He had lived his human life for whatever moment he was in, and spent 1000 years of death in an ageless stasis, so it is inconceivable to him that he is battling for just a handful of minutes. With the sky quickly changing around him, never in his life or death has he been more aware of time.

'_Please don't do this.'_

"Our existence is insanity," Godric calmly states, squelching Eric's mental pleas and raising his outer panic. The pain Godric is inflicting on his child is hurting him twice as much, but he refuses to budge in his resolve, because he needs to make amends for over 2000 years of evil deeds. He doesn't expect Eric to understand, because he is too young, still a child. He knows this because he was his same age and had his same mindset when he brought the dying man over to the other side. However, considering the position he is putting his child in, he feels obligated to continue trying.

"We don't belong here… It's not right. We're not right," he adds, and Eric has heard enough.

"But we _are_ here! There is no right or wrong. There is either survival or death," he rebuts with the very same lessons that were drilled into his head for hundreds of years. He began his second life with many of his desires, passions and beliefs from his previous existence intact, but Godric made sure that they were either erased or suppressed by the time they parted ways many years ago. So how could his maker forget his own teachings?

"I told a lie… as it turns out," Godric replies contritely as though he read his mind. He can't help but to feel guilty for setting his progeny on this path by instilling such useless and cold-hearted ideals in him. Now, he only hopes that it doesn't take his boy another 1000 years to right _his_course.

For a fraction of a second, all is quiet as Godric contemplates what will become of this world, Eric scours his brain for even a slither of a better argument, and Sookie watches the tragic train wreck before her. But, the moment the sky brightens a little further, Eric's simmering panic boils over into delirium.

"I will keep you alive by force!" He announces aggressively, yet no one believes it, even him. It's a last ditch effort, and both Sookie and his maker know it.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric says slowly, containing his own emotions. His child is at the breaking point, and it's breaking him. This is not the way he wanted to say goodbye, but he expected it. Their stubbornness is legendary.

"**Godric, don't do this,"**Eric switches over to his native tongue, no longer able to simultaneously process English and the situation taking place. He's not above begging, but the finality of it all has become tangible, making denial nonexistent.

"**There are centuries of love and trust between us,"** Godric replies with saddened eyes. He has taken great joy in breaking humans and vampires alike for millennia, but seeing his own come undone leaves him ashamed and raw. However, he knew it would come to this.

'_Please, accept my goodbye.'_

"**Please. Please. Please. Godric,"** Eric finally snaps, realizing that his world is about to be irreparably altered in a blink of the eye. He hasn't had to deal with this deep level of feeling in centuries, so unlike most humans, the pain isn't even slightly numbed. On top of this, he finds no solace in the belief of meeting in the afterlife, because vampires aren't allowed in heaven. This will truly be the final meeting, if Godric's plans are carried out. Godric knows it, too.

"**Father, brother, son,"** he begins his words looking straight into nothingness. He must gather himself, before he can gaze at the pile of man that is crumbled before his feet. Somehow, he manages.

"Let me go," he says, hoping to get at least some degree of acquiescence. If he leaves this world with Eric kicking, screaming and crying, his own worry and remorse will never let him find peace. He needs to know that his progeny will be okay. Meanwhile, Eric is making his peace with the world. The joy of existing and living to the fullest has always been his greatest pleasure, but now he wants no part of it.

"I won't let you die alone," he says firmly, but Godric will have none of it. His crimes are his and his alone. His victims were ripped from their families, so it is only fair that he is ripped from his.

"Yes, you will," he informs, and immediately there is a fresh round of bloody tears. Eric now has no choice but to accept that Godric will be meeting the sun, and he will not be joining him. This is truly goodbye, and neither Sookie's presence nor his maker's cool hand stroking his head can console him. He's just waiting on the final strike.

"As your maker… I command you," Godric announces while looking him straight into his eye and it's sealed. There truly is nothing more he can do, so he burns this last image of his everything into his mind, and then heads for cover. Sookie states that she will stay with Godric for as long as it takes, and he is both grateful and jealous. He's glad that his maker will not die alone, but now those centuries spent together feel like minutes, and he wants to gather every remaining second. But, he's been denied.

"It won't take long… not at my age," Godric states as he stares at a horizon he hasn't seen since the Iron Age. Finally alone with him, Sookie has so much to say, but can't form it properly. She had remained silent the entire time he and Eric had been speaking, because she didn't want to usurp even one second can of Godric's time from his child, but now it is just him and her. She has to say something.

"You know, it wasn't very smart…, the Fellowship of the Sun part," she blurts out, and though it isn't quite what she had planned, she's glad that she forced herself to say _something_ to him. Godric doesn't mind. He just tries to explain his rationale, hoping that at least the intent is understood. Understanding is everything to him now that he is about to face the unknown.

"Do you believe in God?" He asks after quickly running through countless scenarios of what he may face.

"Yes," Sookie states emphatically, now joining Godric in his line of thinking. Before, she was both shocked and numb by the turn of events, which dulled the reality of the situation, but now that her own morals and beliefs are being called on, she can't help but to analyze it all.

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" Godric further questions and Sookie can see the fear and apprehension written all over his face. It doesn't help that he barely looks fifteen, so she is instantly reminded of a frightened child. It all seems so wrong to her, and the closer it gets to dawn, the worse it becomes.

"God doesn't punish. God forgives," she informs, and then watches as Godric nervously bites his lip. Even though he is 2000 years old, he still has so much to learn, and Sookie wants him to learn it. From what she has witnessed, and the amount of emotion he invokes in even the coldest of hearts, he cannot be evil, even if he seems to think so. This isn't right.

"I don't deserve it. But, I hope for it," Godric states, and Sookie thinks of all of the people attending church every Sunday after making countless mistakes from Monday to Saturday. Is he really any different?

"We all do, Godric, but no one has the answer, so we try to spread as much goodwill as we can to balance it out. I'm not naïve enough to think that you haven't done terrible things in your life, even though it's hard for me to imagine it right now. But, meeting the sun will not solve anything, because it won't change the past, nor will it stop all of the vampires who live now as you used to. The only way you can right 2000 years of pain is to spread 2000 years' worth of kindness. The world needs more vampires like you, Godric. We need you now more than ever," Sookie replies quickly, and with building sadness as she watches the smoke rise off his skin. She has seen more than her fair share of death recently, so watching someone with the potential to peacefully bridge the vampire and human worlds succumb to the darkness and despair of existing makes it overwhelming sad to her.

"I think that you are overestimating my character. At the end of the day, I'm still a vampire, and my very existence wipes out any goodwill that I may bring. This is why I need to burn. I want to burn," Godric responds, and Sookie finally feels a fraction of the hopelessness that Eric endured just moments before. Even that fraction is too much.

"Why put yourself through so much pain when it isn't going to help anybody? It is you that are _under_estimating your character. Vampires may prey upon humans, but the fact that you can exist says something. If you weren't meant to be, God would not have allowed it. Please, don't go marching to your death, before you really think about the good that you can do. The sun rises every day; you do not have to die on _this_ day," Sookie makes a last ditch appeal, and can't hold back her tears. If her tears were red, her skin tone on the lower part of her face would be completely concealed.

"A human with me at the end, pleading for my life, and crying human tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God," Godric finally says in awe as he gapes at Sookie, before turning to look at the bottom peaks of the sun's rays. Sookie sees a very small blue flame ignite the upper portion of Godric's exposed chest, and attempts to take a step back, but when she does, she hits a wall. One moment she is watching Godric be set ablaze, and now she is in one of the hotel's hallways. It's quite puzzling for her.

"I will not meet the true death on this day," Godric announces, and Sookie whips around to see him standing next to her. Besides a few burns here and there, he is whole and intact. In seconds, she feels confusion, shock, relief and happiness, before she launches at the boy, hugging him tightly. Twice in one night, Godric is surprised, which solidifies his decision that out in the sun is not where he belongs at this moment. It also makes him wonder what else he can feel and expect out of living. The unpredictability of it all scares him in a good way. He can't help but to wonder if it's all tied to the woman still holding on to him.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay. Eric is going to be so happy. Everybody is going to be happy. I'm happy," Sookie rattles off, still afraid to let go in case it's all a dream, and Godric is really a charred ash pile on the roof. For once, she beat death, and it feels good!

"Do you care for him? Eric?" Godric asks intently, after finally prying himself free. His progeny has a layer of darkness cloaking him, and he can't help but to feel responsible for it. Perhaps this girl can remove it; she has shown concern for him.

"I don't know. Eric isn't really looking for a friend… He just… I mean… You know how he is," Sookie tries to explain, but gets flustered after thinking about all of the manipulative things Eric has done, which greatly contrasts with the man pouring his heart out on the roof just a short while ago. Most people would not have been able to follow, but Godric knows exactly what she is talking about.

"I can take the blame for that, too," he says while trying to contain an embarrassed, yet highly amused laugh. Sookie has a hard time seeing Godric as the teacher of Eric's self-serving and manipulative ways, but she still files that information away for safekeeping. Now, she just wants him to stop piling the world's problems onto himself.

"Maybe not. Eric is pretty much his own person," she rebuts, trying not to be too harsh in her assessment of him. Almost instantly, Godric's face morphs into seriousness as he thinks of his child. He caused him great pain on this day, and many bridges must be mended in order to get them back to where they were. It is also going to take him a long time to forgive himself for the pain he has caused.

"We should go to him," Godric states, and with a nod, he and Sookie heads to Eric's suite. Before they even reach the door, it is flung open, and Eric is kneeling before Godric, hugging his waist, rambling in Swedish. Sookie feels that she is intruding on an intimate moment, and is about to head across the hall to her own room, but before given the chance, Eric is back up on his feet. He then informs her that he wishes to speak to her, so she follows the two men into the room. Whatever it is that Eric wants to discuss must not be pressing, because his attention is solely on his maker.

"You need to feed in order to heal those burns. It's already been three weeks," Eric states after he catches a flash of Godric's skin in between shirt changings. Now seeing the full extent of the damage, and hearing about the lengthy time between meals, Sookie appears concerned, too. Godric is determined to ignore both of their looks of worry.

"I've already told you, I need very little blood. I will be healed before dusk," he replies as he continues to button up his pajama shirt. He is very calm and casual, but there is a hint of finality in his words, so Sookie is ready to let him be. Eric doesn't budge in his stance.

"You may require less blood than most, but you need more than what you're getting. This is the palest I've seen you in 1000 years," he argues, and the second Godric opens his mouth to respond, Eric cuts him off, and kills his rebuttal.

"Don't even think about drinking that synthetic waste, because that isn't going to do anything for you. You need real blood to regain your health," he adds, and Godric simply closes his mouth with a smile. Normally, he allows no one to debate him on his decisions, but after the ordeal on the roof, he realizes just how much he would have and still misses Eric.

"I assure you that I am not in danger of keeling over any time soon," Godric replies with humor, and Sookie is taken by his glow and youthfulness. Eric is not.

"After tonight, I'm not so sure. How can I be certain you're not trying to starve yourself until you meet the true death?" He asks, and even though he doesn't mean it, he is concerned for his maker's psyche. A suicidal person doesn't do a 180-degree shift in less than an hour. He needs to be certain that whatever convinced his maker to face death doesn't resurface. Godric, on the other hand, has traded in his humor for sadness now that he sees just how much their bonds have deteriorated. He's not fully trusted anymore, and that hurts more than he ever imagined.

"You can feed from me," Sookie interrupts as she gets up from the loveseat, and walks over to the bickering males. She may not be able to read their minds, but she can clearly see that this is bigger than a simple drink. Therefore, if she can take care of the issue that they're arguing over, perhaps they can resolve their real problems. Besides, Godric has saved her life as many times as the number of days that she has known him. She may have talked him off the roof, but by her calculations, she still owes him.

"I greatly appreciate the offer, but I must decline," Godric replies, while peering at Sookie in confusion and mild shock. Eric is just about to have a few more words with his maker, but Sookie heads him off.

"I insist," she states, silencing the room. Never being used to total quietness, she immediately fills it up with her logic and reasoning.

"Godric, you have saved my life from both human and vampire even when you didn't know me. You're kind and respectful to everyone, and very fair in your decisions. If I am to let anybody drink from me, it would be you," she says, and Eric is stunned further into silence, but he agrees with every word spoken. Godric is flattered and humbled, but puzzled as well.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you belonged to Mr. Compton," he says, and Eric rolls his eyes skyward at the mention of the name. Sookie feels the same irritation as usual when she is referred to as though she is just a piece of luggage, but squelches it down due to the seriousness of the situation and out of the respect for Godric. Anger will not solve anything right now.

"I am with Bill, but no one owns me. I make all of my own decisions, especially when it comes to someone feeding from me," Sookie replies, and only a hint of annoyance is shown. Eric remains quiet and looming, waiting to argue further if it is needed, while Godric stares on in silence. He is seriously conflicted, and it is evident to anyone who looks, which worries Sookie about his mindset as well. At first, she thought Eric was being overly paranoid, but now she isn't so sure. If Godric isn't willing to feed from a willing person, will he ever be able to bring himself to feed? From the looks currently running across his face, it doesn't appear to be so.

"If you don't want to feed from Sookie, then please allow me to call someone else. There are many who would be more than happy to be at your service," Eric finally states after the silence wears on for too long. He can't think of a better specimen than the woman standing before him, but he will come up with something. There will be no rest until the elder vampire is properly fed.

"It is alright. I will accept Ms. Stackhouse's offer," Godric announces softly, and Sookie can't help the apprehension that she feels. She's only been fed on during passionate sex, and now she will be pierced by fangs without any "anesthetic." It doesn't help that Godric has been staring at her without blinking for several minutes. He always seems so human, but at this moment, that veil is being stripped away. However, it doesn't change her mind, so she gives her consent with a quick nod.

Godric takes that as his cue, and slowly walks over, before pausing directly in front of her. He can see her chest thumping with her rapidly beating heart and see the veins in her neck jumping under the strain, and he is torn between excitement and disgust for himself. So, he remains silent, and simply places his hand onto her shoulder. He then lowers his mouth to her throat, and licks, before kissing it. This is followed by a series of licks, nips and kisses that leave Sookie's mind racing between thoughts of Bill's future unhappiness with her, the pending pain associated with the sharp prick of fangs, and the pleasure and arousal that is rapidly building, pooling, and making her extremities tingle. Then, without warning, her neck is punctured, and the shock of it overrides any pain. Adrenaline is a powerful thing.

It starts out with gentle lapping, and she can't help but to notice how his tongue warms up with each pass over her throat. Then, in the turn of a second, she is pulled to him, and he latches on to her, sucking harder like someone trying to drink a milkshake through a straw. She can feel every muscle in his body working and coiling, and in the haze, she realizes that he has muscles in places that he shouldn't have. What's even odder is the faint beating of a heart that is now beating in unison with her own. Funny, one is getting louder, while the other is growing fainter.

"Godric," Eric calls out cautiously, as he watches the smaller vampire continue to suck. If it had been any other, he would have pulled him away long ago, but he has never seen his maker lose control, so he has no reason to doubt him, at least he thinks. However, as he watches him grip his prey even tighter, and Sookie's eyes take on a vacant glaze, he rethinks his assessment.

"Godric!" He yells, and the moment he is about to take a step forward, the other being launches himself across the room, breathing heavily. Sookie snaps out of her stupor, and immediately matches gazes with the recently departed vampire. She can't help but to think of how fitting the new words she's learned are when describing what she sees; deranged, diabolical and ravenous being a few of many. Though Godric is almost three shades darker, he's never looked deader to her with his fangs exposed, eyes dilated and lips stained red. She can't turn away when he closes his eyes, fighting for composure, and then cautiously licks and bites his bloody lower lip.

"Sookie," Eric calls out, and places his hand onto her shoulder, finally gaining her attention. She quickly meets his gaze, and he can tell by the brightness of her eyes, the speed of her responsiveness, and the color of her skin that though Godric took more than protocol, she is nowhere near the danger zone. Instantly, he lets out an audible and visible sigh of relief.

"Allow me to show you to your room," he says, but doesn't give her the chance to respond as he gently leads her to the door. The entire short walk, Sookie's eyes are focused on the figure in the corner still taking deep breaths with tightly closed eyes. She doesn't stop staring at him until there is a door between them.

"I believe Godric has been recklessly pushing himself beyond his limits," Eric states, and Sookie immediately recognizes it for what it is, an apology and a defense. Her brain is too befuddled to come up with an educated response, so she simply nods, and hopes that it fully conveys her understanding and lack of ill will towards the elder vampire. Luckily, Eric has been reading body language for hundreds of years, so he simply strokes her hair, before shifting the conversation in its intended direction.

"Words can't express how grateful I am for all that you have done for Godric and me. Nor, is there anything I can give to fully repay you. For this, I am eternally in your debt. If there is_anything_you need or ask of me, I will provide it without hesitation," he states in utter seriousness and with sincerity. For a moment, the intensity of his stare captivates Sookie, but a second later, she is shaking her head in denial.

"Don't mention it. You don't owe me anything. I wanted to help," she says assuredly, and for once, Eric gives her a true smile instead of a lascivious leer. He's awestruck by how a creature that has only lived a fraction of his lifespan, and has only been in contact with him for a short while, has affected his very existence so much. It's mind-boggling.

"The vow still stands," he informs, and then pulls Sookie in a light hug, before kissing her forehead. Normally, she would have been raising hell at being touched without permission, but she can't find the strength to care.

"You should rest," Eric then announces, and at the thought of sleep Sookie feels the exhaustion of being kidnapped, nearly raped, nearly being fed on, surviving an explosion, talking down a suicidal vampire, and then being fed on. It's enough to make her want to fall asleep standing up, so she simply nods, before heading over to door across the hall.

"Good night," she calls out faintly, before sparing the vampire a final glance. The moment she reaches her bed, and her head hits her pillow, she is as dead to the world as the vampire lying beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **1)** Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! It's good to know that so many people are following along and enjoying this story. I hope that I don't disappoint!**2)** I want to point out that this is the first part of a trilogy of stories that I am imagining, which is why it will be relatively short, and not follow the standard three-act structure of introduction, conflict then resolution. Its whole purpose is to show how Godric and Sookie become friends, which will lead into the second act showing how they become romantically involved. The final act will focus on the mechanics of a relationship between a young human and a 2000-year-old vampire. I'm breaking it into three small, interlinked stories due to time constraints, an unpredictable schedule and greater ease of changing story flow. This first part will be very character indulgent, but I am still unsure of how much subplot I want to place in the following works, i.e. Russell, witches, weres, etc. Either way, expect lots of Godric and Sookie! I'll leave it to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris to highlight other people and subplots. Enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter Two**

'_Bill was right. I will not count this as our first vacation together_,' Sookie thinks grumpily as she glances at the comatose vampire lying beside her. She then flicks through several channels on the recently replaced plasma screen TV, before turning it off, and then letting out a loud sigh. Unlike most humans who have a designated eight-hour chunk of their day reserved for sleep, she is forced to rest in short intervals in order to fit the schedules of her human _and_ vampire companions. Therefore, now that she is presented with all of the time in the world, her body is rebelling against the change in routine.

It started with her lying down just after 7am only to wake up before noon. She then tossed and turned for a solid hour, before falling back to sleep to get another measly 45 minutes. By that time, the second bout of restlessness set in and refused to fade, so she decided to peel herself out of the bed in order to bathe, dress and order some very expensive room service. However, eating alone in a darkened hotel room made the food taste sour, so she resorted to watching TV, and became absorbed in a stale romantic comedy. Now that it was over, it was 20 minutes past 4pm, meaning that Bill would out for another four hours.

'_Why couldn't it be winter?'_ Sookie thinks as she looks at the blackout curtains, and sees the sun trying to blaze through them. In contrast to what most people think, vampires do not require a certain length of sleep. They just cannot be up and about when the sun's rays are at certain intensities. So, she could very well wake up Bill, but because of his relatively young age, the bleeds will start, and Sookie can't justify causing that just because she's bored. Similarly, she can't justify losing her sanity due to being overexposed to dullness.

'_I can't take it anymore. I did not leave Bon Temps for the very first time just to stare at these four walls. It's not like Bill will know that I'm gone,'_ she thinks as she hops out of bed and grabs her purse with a sense of purpose. There are several gift shops and restaurants within the hotel that she wants to visit, yet hadn't found the time to in between being captured and blown up. Therefore, even though she had been practically forbade from going out alone due to the Fellowship of the Sun's continued threats, she was taking a chance to get some_healthy_excitement. Besides, no one is around to stop her, so after sparing one final glance at her dozing "man," she opens the door to her suite, and takes two steps, before realizing that she is literally six inches away from another person.

"Godric!" She exclaims once she recognizes the unknown figure. For a brief moment, she had been stunned into silent terror, so to calm her racing heart she rests against her closed door, and places her hand on top of her chest. Luckily, she had been too panicked to properly scream, or Bill would have been bleeding and joining her after all.

"I frighten you?" Godric asks softly with concern, and she can't help but to notice that though he is compassionate to humans, he still has some misunderstandings about how they operate, such as how "popping up" in front of people is generally perceived.

"Oh, it's not you. It could have been anybody, even my brother, and I would have been frightened. I was just not expecting a person to be standing there is all," Sookie explains, and finally feels her body return to normalcy. She then realizes just who she is talking to, and what the implications of him coming to her are. Besides their exchange at dawn, she and Godric had interacted with each other very little, so if he is seeking her out, something must be wrong.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Sookie asks as she quickly and intensely gazes into Godric's eyes, trying to find the answers or any hint of the situation at hand in them. For a moment, Godric is silent, but then he lowers his eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night," he softly informs, and before she can stop herself, Sookie blurts out a reply.

"At this hour?" She asks calmly, yet her voice is filled with incredulity. Quickly, she flicks her eyes across each of his orifices, searching for the beginnings of a bleed. Godric sees her intent, and understands her concerns, but is still taken aback by how much she seems to care for his well-being. He has come across plenty of fangbangers that care about him because of what he is, but this woman appears to be genuinely concerned about him as a person, and it is baffling.

"I am free to move about as I please as long as I rest during the hours surrounding the solar noon," Godric informs, making Sookie snap her eyes back to his gaze. A thought of how she wishes Bill could "move about as he pleases" crosses her mind, but it leaves quickly once she recalls why Godric is standing before her.

"Oh, okay. But, you don't need to apologize for anything. It is quite alright," Sookie responds, and feels a spark of apprehension when Godric's face slightly hardens, becoming more serious.

"It is not. I lost myself, and that is never acceptable," he replies, and Sookie has had her fill of him being hard on himself. She has always hated how some people could never own up to their mistakes, but now she realizes just how infuriating the alternative can be.

"You wouldn't have to worry about losing yourself, if you would feed more! I've been warned countless times on how dangerous a starving vampire can be, so at your age, you should know better," she scolds, and her loudly, growling stomach punctuates her statement. Godric's only reaction is an ark of his eyebrow, which horribly reminds her of a certain Viking.

"Well, that's what I was going to do, before you came along, and nearly scared the life out of me!" Sookie testily rebuts, but it is ruined by her tomato red face. Godric finds her animated nature endearing, and can't help the slight smile that appears on his face at her expense.

"I'll escort you," he finally announces, and though Sookie appreciates the offer, she can't accept. For one, she's tired of lugging around a bodyguard everywhere she goes, and more importantly, she's quite sure that a 2,000-year-old vampire has more important things to do than babysitting a human as it eats.

"Thanks for the offer, Godric, but it's not necessary," she replies, and is about to say more, but takes pause when she sees the impish look cross the boyish face.

"I insist," Godric states casually, and it is very apparent that he is purposely throwing her words back at her, so Sookie remains silent.

"Do not be foolish. This city is not as safe as it once was, and I am the cause of you being here, so I am honor bound to protect you," Godric adds, and Sookie is left wondering if that is some vampire custom, or just a self-imposed duty. Either way, he is adamant about escorting her, and based on how hard it was too get him off the roof, he's as stubborn as a mule when he becomes set on something.

"Alright then," Sookie finally concedes, and without another word, they head to the elevator. The entire ride down it is disturbingly quiet, and seems to take much longer than usual. So, by the time they reach the ground floor, Sookie is more than happy to exit the moving box of heated tension.

People, restaurants and shops greet her, along with laughing, commotion and liveliness and she is so excited to be amongst it again that she forgets who is accompanying her.

"Which restaurant do you suggest?" She asks as she whips around with a smile on her face, only to have it drop once she realizes that she's talking to Godric.

"I mean, which restaurant do most humans seem to enjoy around here?" She quickly adds, and waits until Godric nods at a day bar across from her. As he's leading her, Sookie is kicking herself for her perpetual stupidity. It is always so easy with Bill, because he wants to be human so badly that acts like one. Therefore, he's like a vampire with training wheels, while though Godric is genuinely nice and understanding, he is the real deal.

"Where would you like to sit?" Godric asks, cutting through her reverie. Immediately, Sookie is taken by the elegant, yet at-home feel the place exudes. She is also impressed with the screens placed along the wall that perfectly mimics sunlit windows. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought she was in a standard human restaurant.

"How about over there?" She suggests while pointing to the largest screen/window "thingy." Instead of responding, Godric simply heads over, and Sookie just takes that as his acceptance.

"Hello, my name is Nikki, and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The waitress asks as she places two different menus on the table. One is decorated with various pictures of steaks, burgers, fries and desserts, while the other is solid black with no writing. Sookie is terribly interested in the black menu, and doesn't even notice when Godric orders water for her.

"Are there like pictures of people's faces in there, or just a list of blood types? Does an actual person come out, or do they bring it to you in a glass?" Sookie asks while still looking at the black velour tablet, not letting it out of her sight until Godric places it in its holder. She then meets his face, and sees that he looks a tinge amused and confused.

"I would not know. I've never ordered anything from this restaurant," Godric states, and Sookie has to stop herself from calling him a liar. Then, she feels a bit bad for even thinking it, because it's evident that he has issues with blood even though he needs it to survive. Speaking of which…

"Wait a sec, you're not ordering anything?" Sookie asks, not enjoying the prospect of "dining" alone. At least bill would always order a TruBlood, so she felt like she was actually sharing a meal, instead of just pigging out in front of somebody.

"I know that you may not believe me after last night, but I truly do not require much blood," Godric answers, and Sookie feels a bit let down, but knows that it is the truth, because even Bill doesn't need to feed every day. Fortunately, her mind is taken off it when the waitress returns, and asks for her order. She goes with a standard cheeseburger and fries, and true to his word, Godric orders nothing. Amazingly, her order is in front of her in only a fraction of the time she was expecting, which makes her wonder if the chef is a vampire.

"May I ask you some questions… about vampires?" Sookie asks, tentatively, after eating several bites of her burger. Godric looks a bit inquisitive, and that is further shown when he raises his eyebrow ever so slightly. It annoys Sookie to no end, but she has been dealing with Eric-speak for some time now, so she knows exactly what he's thinking.

"Every time I try to ask Bill anything he's either overly secretive, or tries to add a spin to it to scare me off. Eric and I aren't very close, and he's no better anyway, because he tries to turn everything around to suit himself," she continues with a look of slight anger and irritation marring her face. She remembers very vividly asking Eric to _tell_ her which spots on the body most vampires preferred feeding from and why, yet somehow she wound up with his mouth on various parts of _her_ body. Almost as if reading her mind, Godric starts to laugh, and uses his hand to cover his face in embarrassment of his progeny.

"It is fine. What would you like to know?" He finally replies, and is openly amused to all hell. Sookie doesn't appreciate the feeling that he's laughing _at_ her, but is more pleased that she will finally get some answers, so she jumps right in.

"Don't you miss it at all?" She asks as she gestures towards the sizable portion of food remaining on her plate. Godric glances down, before quickly returning her gaze, and smiling.

"Many of the foods that are around now were not available when I was human," he replies casually, yet Sookie almost chokes on the bite she was attempting to swallow.

"You've never had a burger and fries? That's terrible!" She quickly answers back, before looking at her perfectly grilled meat, and lightly salted potatoes. Godric is looking at it as well, but he looks more disgusted.

"I do not share your sentiment," he responds while still looking at her food, and Sookie can't help but wonder if he has something against the ole' mighty cow.

"You weren't a fan of beef?" She asks, finally stopping the vampire from glaring her burger into oblivion. Godric sees her puzzlement, and smiles, which just gives Sookie the impression that he's laughing at her again.

"We aren't fans of meat in general," Godric explains, and the confusion just seems to intensify, so he continues.

"There is nothing more unappealing to the dead than ingesting something that is also dead," he adds just as Sookie takes an extra-large bite of the burger. Immediately, her mouth fills with saliva as she turns the meat around and around, imagining a freshly slaughtered cow. With great effort, she swallows the mouthful, and takes a big gulp of her water. She then places a few fries into her mouth for good measure.

"Well, what about fruit and vegetables? Those are… alive," she says after a moment, and Godric is unsure of her strange behavior, but has a sneaking suspicion that he is the one who caused it. However, her newest question keeps him from focusing on that.

"Indeed, they are, and many vampires do miss them. However, we have no way of digesting them, so we simply target humans that eat large quantities of the foods we preferred," he states, and Sookie remembers hearing various conversations about which human had eaten what food. At the time, she didn't get the importance of that, but now it made sense.

"Wait a minute, what happens if you eat human food? What flavors of human do _you_ target?" Sookie blurts out in excitement at getting to hear all these secrets, but then mentally slaps herself for being so rude. The last thing Godric needs is to be reminded of targeting, hunting and feeding. So, she just looks at him gapingly in frozen silence. He lowers his eyes for a second, before a wry smile finds its way onto his face.

"It's fine. Your questions don't offend me. But, to answer them, if we eat human food, it will rot inside of our bodies, severely weakening us. As for choices, my vice has always been sugar," Godric informs, and Sookie is surprised to learn that he has a sweet tooth, or fang. In fact, she needs to clarify it.

"Sugar?" She asks, and Godric nods before speaking again.

"Sugar was not refined until several centuries after my human life, so today's concept of dessert was nearly nonexistent to me. Most people in my day simply ate honey or fruit, or chewed raw sugarcane if they wanted to eat something sweet, while only a select few, the wealthy, enjoyed more robust options. Therefore, when early pastry shops began emerging a few centuries ago, I was intrigued. The humans that indulged in them always tasted sweeter and healthier than others, so I began exclusively hunting them. I then found one particular bakery that I enjoyed, and would lay and wait for hours for the right person to walk out. It became so noticeable that Eric jokingly informed me that if I didn't stop, the shop would close down due to loss of clientele. I really don't think he understood how much his words affected me, but I wound up lying awake for three days, and suffering through several bleeds to find a solution. When I couldn't come up with one, I decided to go straight to the source," he explained, and Sookie immediately began shaking her head in foreboding. She then slowly lifted her hand to cover her gaping mouth, and Godric just nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah, you guessed correctly. I went into the pastry shop with the intention of buying one to taste later, which can easily be gotten rid of. However, I walked in, and the smells overpowered me, so I purchased one of everything. I then decided to eat just one per setting, but that didn't work out either. Therefore, I got deathly ill, but refused to tell Eric what I had done, because I had just scolded him from trying to drink ale two centuries ago. So, he called in a world-renown vampire physician, that informed him of me having nearly two dozen pastries in my stomach in various stages of rot. That is the only time I can ever recall seeing a vampire color in embarrassment. As you may guess, he was quite perturbed at me. He didn't speak to me for nearly a decade unless it was absolutely necessary," he adds, and by this time, Sookie had placed both hands over her mouth, trying not to openly laugh at Eric's dilemma and the foolish vampire's expense.

As she looks at Godric's youthful face, she deeply wonders whether his impulsiveness is tied to the age that he was turned. Eric is still obsessed with woman and club life just like any human male in his prime, even though he is over 1000 years old, and Bill is focused on settling down just as he had before his death. So, was Godric this impish and inquisitive as a child? Is this a personality trait that will permanently be a part of him? It certainly seems like it considering the Fellowship of the Sun fiasco, the roof drama, and now pastry-gate.

"If this happened only a few centuries ago, then you should have known what was going to happen to you, right?" Sookie questions as she tries to wipe the mirthful tears from her eyes. One escapes and Godric catches it onto his finger, before placing it into his mouth. It completely catches Sookie off guard, and she wonders what is his fascination with human tears.

"I did know, and even though it was foolish, I did it anyway, because it brought me joy. I figured I could deal with the consequences later, and I did," Godric responds, and all Sookie can think is, _'Spoken like a true teenage boy.'_ But, then again, he was thousands of years old, so maybe true teenage boy wasn't quite right. What an enigma!

"May I ask you a question as well?" Godric inquires, snapping Sookie's attention back to him. She is surprised that he is seeking her counsel on anything, but is more than happy to oblige. So, she replies with a firm nod and, "Of course!" Godric returns the nod, and then speaks.

"Why are humans so fascinated with death?" He asks, and the bewilderment is clearly painted onto his face for all to see. At first, Sookie wants to deny any fascination, but then she thinks about it, and tries to draw up a decent explanation. Some of the concepts are beyond her vocabulary, but she tries.

"I don't think humans are truly fascinated with death. I think they are fascinated with life," she says slowly, and the Northman brow is in place as well as a tilted head. Apparently, those two sentences aren't going to cut it.

"I don't know. I remember watching a documentary on skydivers after my brother said that he was interested in it, and even though I thought it was crazy, every one of those divers said that they never felt so alive. In fact, many thrill seekers say that. So, I guess they are just testing whether or not they are alive, like the way you pinch or slap yourself to see if you are awake. I've never cared to test anything, but other people are different. Some people ride rollercoasters, others bungee jump and some like being fed on by vampires. I guess it's different for everybody," she continues, and Godric looks contemplative. After many silent seconds, he then nods to himself a few times, before turning his attention back to Sookie.

"I guess humans and vampires are more alike than I even imagined. You see, hunger to a vampire is not the same as hunger to a human. I remember hunger pangs from my human life with the burning and knotting stomach, and feeling weak and depleted. It's different in vampires. The hungrier you become, the more dead you feel. You become paler and your skin begins to cave in, as your body stiffens similar to rigor mortis. You then begin to bleed out until you resemble the grotesque figures from human folklore, which startlingly reminds you that you are truly the undead. That's why many vampires don't allow themselves to get to that point, even though we can survive it. We desire the feeling of being alive, while humans need to_know_ that they are alive. Interesting," he says, before returning to his thoughts. Sookie doesn't mind, because she is lost in her own as she imagines being trapped in a wasting body, yet remaining completely coherent. The thought terrifies her.

"Well, lucky for you, Eric will never allow you to get to that point, and neither will I," she states emphatically, snatching Godric from his musings, and causing him to stare at her wide-eyed. He sees nothing but sheer determination and bullheadedness being presented to him, and he comprehends that she truly means what she's saying. He feels both honored and confounded.

"You do not need to concern yourself with my health, Ms. Stackhouse," he replies, and only receives Sookie's narrowing eyes for his effort.

"Sookie. And, yes I do, because everybody needs someone to watch over them," she says, and Godric quickly realizes that it's pointless to argue with her. This slip of a human female is determined to attach herself to him, and he really doesn't want to fight with her over it.

"Very well," he concedes with a smile and half chuckle, causing Sookie to relent in her glaring efforts. Godric then feels a tingle, and realizes that Eric is awake. A glance at the clock overheard shows that it is just after 6pm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have somewhere to be?" Sookie asks, and all aggressiveness is replaced with concern. The swift change in emotions amazes Godric, but he hides it.

"No, I was merely checking at what time Eric is awakening today," he responds, and lots of emotions dance across Sookie's face, before her mouth forms an "O," before more emotions surface. Godric can practically taste a question coming his way, so he leans in slightly, prepared for it.

"You can tell when Eric is asleep or awake?" Sookie asks incredulously, and Godric already has his response ready after correctly guessing what she was going to ask.

"Yes, as his maker, I can tell many things about Eric," he replies, and leans in a fraction of an inch more. That was too easy. There has to be more questions coming.

"I've been hearing that term a lot. What exactly is a maker?" Sookie asks, but feels it is too vague.

"I mean I know that it is the vampire that changes you, but it's got to be more than that. Eric once told me that I shouldn't use words that I don't understand, but I need to understand this. I'm dating a vampire who has a maker that hates me," she continued, and Godric shut his eyes briefly, trying to think of the best way to explain the concept to a human. A few minutes later, he felt he could do it justice.

"There is no human equivalent to a maker or progeny. You see, our society is very brutal, as you have witnessed, and we are all solitary entities within it that must fight for every rank or standing to survive. The rules were always fight or die, so no one is truly trusted, including your lovers and closest friends. There is no concept of family. Therefore, when a new vampire is created, the maker and progeny become each other's superior, equal and inferior. They are parents, siblings and children all rolled into one, and they share the last vestiges of their human emotions in a blood bond that can never be broken or bridged by outsiders due to a lack of trust and reduced emotions within vampires. There are many cases where the two bonded vampires have despised one another, yet there will always be lingering concern for the other due to the sharing of life forces," Godric explains slowly and carefully.

Sookie tries to wrap her mind around it, but comes up short. She thought of losing Gran and her parents, but she still had Jason and all of her friends, so that didn't cut it. In fact, even if she lost them, she could make more friends, or start a family of her own. What a minute!

"If your progeny dies, can't you just create a new one?" She asks and winces at how that can be perceived. If her child died, she would be furious if someone just told her to have another one. Yet, Godric's expression remains friendly.

"It's not that simple for us. Because of our nature and how we exist, our human emotions are buried deep within us so that they don't interfere with our survival, and it only intensifies with age. Therefore, many of us can't survive the pain associated with the loss of a maker or progeny, and even if we do, there is very little of us left to share, if we haven't done so already," he clarifies, and Sookie remembers Eric breaking down on the roof. For a moment, she is filled with anger that Godric would knowingly put him through that, but she forces herself to forgive him, because his intentions were pure. Besides, she has a vampire of her own that has been claiming to love her every which way, but here Godric is saying that their emotions are muted.

"You say that your human emotions are buried so that they don't interfere with survival, but things that are buried can be dug up, right?" Sookie asks quickly, and Godric nods with a simple, "Indeed," which leaves her feeling loved and relieved. Bill truly is special, and he was all hers! It is clear that he feels compassion, because even though he feeds on her, he never feeds on others. In fact, the only other vampire that she knows that doesn't…

"Godric, have your human emotions returned?" She asks quietly and intently, afraid of hearing the answer that she already knew. He is silent for too long, so she reaches across the table, and places her hand on his. He looks at it peculiarly for a moment, and then meets her gaze.

"Indeed," he says softly, and then it fully makes sense to her why he's actively starving himself even when there were many humans willing to serve him. Sookie knows that she would never be able to drink a human's blood to survive, so if he feels as she does, this was an issue that would not just go away.

"Does Eric know?" Sookie asks, and Godric finds humor in her overly concerned countenance. Sookie's looking at him as though he just admitted to having cancer or AIDS. Well, in a way it is.

"Eric does not understand emotions very clearly, just as he shouldn't. The last thing I need is for him to go searching for his lost emotions," Godric responds, and Sookie lets out a discontented sigh. Godric can see her brain working in overdrive for a solution, and though it is endearing, he decides to save her from herself.

"It truly is quite alright. With an intact conscience, I can be held accountable for my all of actions, as I should be," he states, and Sookie bites her lower lip in unhappiness. But, before she can come up with a rebuttal, Godric starts speaking again.

"It will be another hour or so, before Mr. Compton awakens. Is there anything more you wish to see?" he asks, and Sookie knows a dismissal when she hears one. She wants nothing more than to argue some more, but then she realizes that though she has spent the past three hours with him, Godric is truly just an acquaintance at best. She has no right interfering in his affairs the way she would with her friends back in Bon Temps, so she lets it go, for now.

"If you don't mind, I would like to pick up some souvenirs," she replies, and he nods, before paying for her tab. She insists that he doesn't have to, but he simply tells her that it is the least he can do for ruining her meal with talk of dead things. Her eyes widen in surprise at him figuring it out, but he seems more amused than sorry with his eyes twinkling in mirth, so she lets him pay for the tab as punishment. Depending on how she feels later, she may "make" him pay for her souvenirs as well.

OOOOO

"Thanks for saving me from my boredom, Godric. I'm sure my brain would have checked out by now, if I had stayed in my suite all day," Sookie says as she exits the elevator. Godric's new room is one floor above hers, so after swearing that she didn't need him to walk her to her door, they decided to part ways here.

"It was my pleasure, Sookie," Godric states as the doors close, and she enjoys his peculiar accent and the way he says her name. It is the first time she's heard it from him, but she vows to get him to say it again in the near future. With that mental declaration, she heads to her room, and opens the door to see Bill sitting on the bed looking very worried, and slightly angry.

"Where have you been? I thought I told you not to leave this room without protection?" He asks as he makes his way over to her. He quickly looks her over, and sees no bruises or injuries, which leaves him feeling relieved. But, that is a fleeting emotion when he sees the puncture wounds on her neck. He roughly runs his thumb over them, and then grips her shoulders, before gazing into her face.

"Was that allowed or forced? You stink of Godric, so I can't tell whether that's his bite, or Northman's. What is going on?" He questions angrily, unknowingly tightening his grip. This wasn't the reunion Sookie was expecting, so after freeing her arms from his viselike grasp, she shoves him away slightly.

"Bill, all I did was go out for food and to pick up a few things. I didn't even leave the building. I visited the shopping level of the hotel with Godric as my escort, so I was perfectly save. As for the bite, it's a long story," Sookie answers, and then conveys the full story of what took place from the time she last saw him, until the time when she came in this morning. By the end of it, Bill is nowhere near happy or pleased, and has elected to sitting back on the bed with his hand massaging his forehead.

"Sookie, that was not your place to interfere, or offer something like that. You are mine," he says tiredly with heat, and immediately Sookie's anger surfaces.

"It very well is my place, considering that it's my body! Godric saved me from being raped, and from being killed by _your_ maker, so if he needs my blood, I have no problem giving it to him. You already know that it is you that I love, so why are you getting so bent out of shape about this?" She challenges, and Bill stands up once more. He places his hands on her shoulders again, but more so to get her to understand him.

"Sookie, there are many things that you don't understand. The more vampires that feed on you reduces the threat of my claim. It sends a message that they can do as they please with you without there being any consequences," he informs, and Sookie loses some of her fire. She wasn't trying to disrespect Bill, or put herself in any danger. She just wanted to help.

"I didn't know," She says softly, and Bill sighs, before kissing her forehead.

"I know," he replies just as softly, and then pulls her to him. He never meant to actually like, let alone love the young woman, but that was the state of his affairs. He was given a mission, and he accepted it. Now, he regretted it all, and couldn't take it back. Sookie had been formally introduced into the vampire world, and this wasn't even the beginning.

OOOOO

"You love me?" Sookie asks playfully from her place on the bed, and Bill gives her a sly smirk, before replying that she knows he does. Sookie then states how she has forgotten in all of the commotion, and needs to be shown, so Bill stalks over to the bed, and hovers above her. They kiss for several minutes, and the minute his fangs protrude, there is an insistent knock at the door. They both growl in frustration, and try to ignore it, but then the knock takes on a beat as though someone is taking great pleasure in using their door as a drum set. Beyond irritated, and very turned off, Bill opens the door to see Eric casually leaning against the seal.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I urgently require Ms. Stackhouse's presence," he says coolly, and it is plain for all to see that he is far from apologetic. Bill tries to argue that they have already settled what they came here for, and want to spend this last night alone, but Eric informs him that there is more to be done, and that technically, they are in Dallas on his dime, so they have no right to make proclamations about being alone. It gets heated for a moment, but Sookie finally emerges to diffuse the situation, after quickly redressing.

"What's going on?" She asks, silencing Bill by speaking directly to Eric. Bill hmphs unhappily to himself, but he is ignored by both parties.

"Let's discuss it in my suite," Eric answers, and the trio head across the hall. Godric is already waiting in the living area, so Eric quickly gets to it.

"With Godric coming back to Shreveport with me, there is concern that Isabelle may be in danger. When Godric was sheriff, there was never any threat of a challenge, because no vampire in this region is as powerful as he is. However, Isabelle is much younger, and there are many militant vampires that share Stan's views. We fear that they may try to depose her to take over and start a blood war with the humans. That's why we need Sookie to get a reading on all the human companions in this region, so that we can deal with this now. It should take approximately three days…" Eric explains, before being cut off.

"We decline. We've been here long enough. Sookie has work, and I have to get back to Jessica…" Bill starts, and Sookie silences him by shouting his name.

"Bill! I can't just leave knowing that this is going on. Sam will understand, and I'm being compensated," Sookie declares, before shooting a glance at Eric.

"Handsomely," he confirms, and Sookie turns her attention back to Bill. He is still not ready to concede.

"Sookie, these are vampire affairs. You shouldn't let yourself be dragged into them. You shouldn't even be in this state listening to this at all," he states, and Sookie feels chilled by his insensitiveness, especially with Godric sitting just a few feet away. Nevertheless, she's not budging in her stance.

"It may be vampire affairs right now, but if a war is started between vampire and human, it will affect everybody, including me. My gran always told me to use my gift to help people, so if me staying here for an extra three days will stop bloodshed, then I'm fine with it," she declares, and Bill stubbornness shifts to worry.

"Sookie, I can't leave Jessica alone for three days, she's too young. She is a danger to not only herself, but everybody in that town," he replies, and Sookie nods in understanding.

"Then go. I will stay here, and then return to Bon Temps, later," she states, and Bill becomes even more worried.

"I don't want to leave you alone," he says. Finally, Godric speaks for the first time since the start of the meeting.

"Since this is a favor to me, Sookie will be under my direct protection. I guarantee you that no harm will come to her," he vows, and while Sookie is amazed at his seriousness and the promise of violence that is bubbling beneath his surface, she's also giddy at hearing her name in that odd accent. Meanwhile, Bill is pondering just when and how they have gotten on a first name basis.

"With everything major being settled, I'll contact you tomorrow with all of the details," Eric announces, and just like that, the meeting is adjourned. Godric and Sookie meet gazes for a brief moment, and then she and Bill leave the room to enjoy the rest of their night. Apparently, it will be their last one together for three days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Wow! I am blown away by how many people are following this story. Thank you for all of the feedback! Of course, all praise is welcome (^_^'), but I'm also open to questions, concerns and constructive criticism. There aren't too many Godric/Sookie stories around, so I feel obligated to make this a good one, LOL. As you have seen, I have a slightly different opinion on how Godric should be portrayed. Often times, writers make him to God-like, or too much like Buddha, and then it's hard for me to imagine him being even remotely interested in a relationship, let alone anything sexual. Therefore, I'm trying to give him a human side, without losing the integrity of the character. Is it working? As for Sookie/Bill, it will last for a moment, but just enough to realistically get him out of the picture, so some time during the second arc. Remember, this one will only be five chapters, and then it's on to "God of the Living Dead in Shreveport." Enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter Three**

"Which vampire do you belong to?" Sookie asks while holding on to the kind, yet ditzy girl's hand. Though she can clearly hear the girl's thoughts, she's watching closely to see if her body language indicates that she's lying.

"Quentin McHalen."

'_Quentin McHalen.'_

The young girl says and thinks, simultaneously, and Sookie is just glad that she didn't immediately start lying to her the way some of the others had done. Good, now she can ask the more pressing question.

"How does Quentin feel about Isabel becoming sheriff of Area 9, and her stance on vampire-human relations?" Sookie follows up, before quickly becoming apprehensive when the girl flinches, and then straightens up.

"He's fine with her," she says tightly with a smile, but her brain begins running wild.

'_He's__**more**__than fine with her by the way he's always being overly helpful to her, and smiling like a damn fool when she walks in. She's no better with that damn accent, and purr-y way of talking. She acts as if she likes me, and then hangs all over my man, the fake bitch! Ha, and I'm supposed to believe that they are just friends? Yeah right! Let me catch him cheating, and I'll stake both of their asses. Damn it, she already has every human man falling over her. Why does she have to steal the vampires to? Why won't he turn me? I've told him countless times that I'm ready. I swear sometimes I just feel like a walking meal to him…'_

"She's telling the truth. You can trust Quentin," Sookie says confidently, after she quickly lets go of the young girl's hand. It helps some, but she still has to actively block out the girl's next stream of thoughts, which are currently trying to bombard the outside of her skull. Sookie can't help but to feel sorry for her, because no one deserves unrequited love, especially at such a young age; the girl looks 19 years old at best. However, she has learned not to get involved. It's not her place, she shouldn't have been listening, and any advice from her would likely be unwelcome. Not that she could offer too much, anyway. She's not the most particularly well versed when it comes to matters of the heart, but she's working on it.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation, Jasmine. Any vampire would be privileged to have you as a companion," Godric says with sheer kindness, and the frazzled girl is so flattered that she is moved to tears. She then gives a deep bow to the former sheriff, and Sookie lets out a tired sigh as the girl's black locks disappear from view. She has had a long day with interviewing 22 human companions, belonging to 19 different vampires over the course of nearly 4 ½ hours with only a 30-minute break. It didn't help that she had stayed up all night making love to Bill, only to fall into a restless, fitful sleep once he was shipped off just after dawn. Now, it was nearing 9:00pm, and she just wanted to turn her entire being off. Let's see, eat or sleep, eat or sleep, eat or sleep…

"I want to thank you once again for your assistance, Sookie. The last thing I want is for my departure to cause bloodshed, and with your help, I am certain that it will be at a minimum. You truly are a great friend to human and vampire alike. Thank you," Godric states earnestly, effectively stopping Sookie's mind from completing its perpetual cycle of useless thoughts. For a second, she is puzzled as to what he's talking about, and then the situation catches up to her. Oh yeah, she did out the seven of the 19 vampires that were "displeased" with the shift in power. More importantly, two of which were actively planning a coup d'état as soon as the opportunity presented itself, mainly at Godric's departure from Texas. The poor things, Eric has already been dispatched to "deal" with them.

"I've already told you, this is just as much my problem as it is yours. There is no need to thank me," Sookie says as she stands from her chair with a wobble. She then sends a small, kind smile to the vampire, but the glazed over look in her eyes quickly reveals her exhaustion. Immediately, Godric frowns as he heavily sweeps his gaze over Sookie with concern.

"I've overworked you," he states more so than asks, yet Sookie tries to answer anyway with talk of too many late nights, not sleeping well and so on. However, Godric's frown doesn't lessen, and he's not having any of her excuses.

"Even so, my request is not helping the situation. Please, allow me to treat you to dinner, and to escort you to your room. You've been a great help to me, and it's only fair that I return the favor," he states, and Sookie sees his invitation for the command that it is, yet simply doesn't have the energy to argue. That fact and the admittance that she was just debating between the two activities a moment ago led to her eventual consent.

OOOOO

"So, that's caviar?" Sookie asks unenthusiastically as she stares at the pile of black, Beluga Sturgeon eggs that seem to glitter and bounce light off its gelatinous form. With a slight shift of her eyes, Sookie assesses the pile of snails called escargot, and the hunk of seeping goose liver so _eloquently_ named _foie gras_. Hmm, she isn't the most cultured of people, but she knows money when she sees it, and this had definitely cost a great deal. But, who in the hell would _choose_ to order this? She was expecting a pizza, or maybe even a corndog, not _this_… Alright, she will not pre-judge them. She isn't being fair to them, considering she hadn't even given them a try, and that isn't like her. So, after swallowing the massive mouthful of saliva that accumulated during her examination of slime, slimier and slimiest, she turns to Godric for guidance.

"Which one should I try first? You know, which one tastes the best?" She asks with a smile, not portraying her unease of plunging headfirst into the outskirts of her comfort zone. Gran had told her not to be afraid of experiencing new things, so she would do just that. She just needs a little encouragement, which Godric is definitely not providing with that curious blank stare.

"I was hoping you would tell me," he says, and the metaphysical porcelain mask of contentment that Sookie had taken great effort and care to build could be heard cracking throughout the restaurant. Here she was thinking that he was dropping the big bills in gratitude and to pamper her, yet he was…

"Godric! You brought me to this fancy schmancy restaurant as part of an experiment?" Sookie whispers in a quiet hiss, after she leans forward, making sure that the only person that hears her is the vampire across from her. Instantly, Godric leans back, and raises his hands in a very human and placating manner, causing Sookie to pause at the visage.

"Not entirely. I just figured I would treat you to some, _apparent_, human delicacies, and get the answers to my questions at the same time," Godric explains with a shrug, and a contrite, boyish grin on his face. However, Sookie still looks at him incredulously as she ponders a few things herself. To be honest, she isn't all that offended that he brought her here. She's more irritated that he acted as if he was so concerned about her health, when he just wanted to use her taste buds. Therefore, depending on how he answers her next questions, he would be in trouble, 2000 years old, or not.

"You never once tried any of these items in your human life? Or, at the very least found a human to question or glamour the answers out of in 2000 years?" Sookie asks, doubtfully. Some people may call her naïve, but she's not that damn naïve! What exactly is he trying to pull here?

"I assure you that it isn't as malicious as it seems," Godric laughs lightly at Sookie's visible annoyance and weary, furtive glances at the tray before her. It never ceases to amaze him how peculiarly humans behave in certain situations, and how reactive they are to every little thing around them, especially the woman sitting across from him. She's perfectly comfortable dining with a vampire that has lived over two millennia, yet she appears to be genuinely afraid of a pile of dead seas creatures and cooked organs.

"To answer your question, my human life was short, violent and brutal due to my lot in life, so obtaining anything that could be considered a delicacy was near impossible. Because of my past, I held a grudge against humanity that lasted well into my death, and by the time I had changed my previous ways, I was either greatly feared or revered by human and vampire alike due to my age and power, so I couldn't trust them to give me a truthful answer. Honestly, you're one the first humans I've met in life _or_ death that have treated me like an equal, so I tend to take more liberties with you than what's appropriate. For that, I apologize," Godric states with sincerity, and Sookie's face has long since changed from irritated to a myriad of emotions ranging from sadness, awe, tenderness and understanding. It is the last one that affects her the most.

"Please, don't apologize for that. Even though it may not be as extreme, I know exactly what mean about being either feared or revered. On one hand, you have people damning you to hell for being different, and on the other, you have people trying to use you anyway they can to put themselves ahead. After a while, it just gets to be too much when all you really want is to be treated like everybody else. That's why I value my friends so much; they treat me as if I'm normal. So, please don't change a thing about how you act around me. I prefer it as it is," Sookie counters, and for a second or so, her and Godric just stare at one another in utter comprehension, before Godric smiles slightly, breaking the spell. Sookie then realizes that she still has a full tray of "delicacies" before her, which causes her to scrunch up her face, making Godric openly laugh.

"You don't have to eat them to entertain me. I was merely curious about them, because they have been highly sought after dishes for many centuries, which is very rare considering the high turnover rate in human tastes," he explains casually, and Sookie chances a glance at her tray, before looking back at Godric, confidently.

"Nah, now I'm kind of curious, too. Some people swear by this stuff, so I may as well see what it's all about. Besides, you've been waiting for an answer for far longer than I could have waited. I'm sure I would have gone mad by now," she replies, before placing a scoop of the caviar into her mouth. She takes a few tentative chews, and immediately, her face sours at the explosion of chewy slime and salt. She then forces down the ball of disgust with extreme effort, and looks at Godric to see him making the same face as though he ate it. It's humorous and catches her off guard, but not enough to change her facial expression, so she moves on to the escargot. She can't even swallow that one, so after quickly balling up her now _used _napkin, she looks at the foie gras in dread and disdain. A quick look at Godric shows that he's gawking at the tiny piece of meat as well. Without thinking on it any longer, Sookie takes a bite, and is first surprised, then amazed, and finally, delighted at the taste, which all show up on her face. She knows this, because Godric is so engrossed with her experience that he reflects every emotion she shows. She had originally been surprised at how expressive he was for a vampire, but quickly got used to it after spending so much time with him, recently. However, seeing him become her portable funhouse mirror is kind of adorable to her. She's heard of living vicariously through someone, but this is the first time she's _physically_ seen it.

"Okay, I can't say much for the other two, but this foie gras, or whatever, is delicious. I don't know how it's possible, but it seems to melt in your mouth, almost like butter. It's very rich, soft and juicy. The only thing I can find wrong with it is it's not big enough," Sookie announces as she places the last bite into her mouth, savoring it. Straightaway, Godric offers to buy another one, but after Sookie hears how many digits are placed in front of the decimal point, she swiftly declines, and feels mildly bad for not eating the caviar and escargot.

"Are you certain you don't want another serving? I can afford it. It's amazing how much money you accumulate when you don't eat human food," Godric speaks once they step out in front of the restaurant, and into the night air. Sookie considers that fact for a moment, quickly calculating how much more money she would have if she didn't need to eat, and then sighs at the unfairness of it all. However, she is firm in her decision to not spend someone else's hundreds of dollars on a chunk of meat that makes a McDonald's burger patty seem large.

"No, I'm fine. It's not all that healthy to sleep on a full stomach, and I'm definitely going to bed once I get back to my room. I've been awake for too long," Sookie replies as they walk over to Godric's metallic blue, Chrysler 300C. Before she can get comfortable in her seat, they pull into the valet section of the hotel, and make the quick trek to the elevators. They then bid each other good night, and all Sookie can imagine is her head hitting the pillow as she walks down the long hall. Luckily, she makes it into her suite, before collapsing face first on her bed.

OOOOO

In a flash, Sookie's eyes pop open, and she knows that her awakening isn't natural, because she doesn't require the bathroom, she's still dead tired, and her whole body is coiled with trepidation. There's also the latent killing intent that seems to be rising into the boughs of consciousness by the second. Wait a minute, a noise. It's a floorboard! Now, there's a slight intake of breath. After all of this registers, Sookie quickly rolls over, almost falling onto the floor, just barely missing the hand that was aimed for the center of her spine. No matter, it doesn't miss when it attempts to connect with the side of her face, sending her flying into the armoire on the other side of the room. Immediately, Sookie's mouth fill with the metallic taste of her own blood, but nevermind that. She has to focus on the man, no vampire, lifting her nearly two feet off the floor by her hair. A quick glance at his face reveals that he is Sahlin, one of the two vampires that were ordered to be executed earlier today. Instantaneously, Sookie's eyes widen at the realization, which gives her attacker a great laugh, before his rage returns.

"You little human bitch! You shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong. It had nothing to do with you! No matter. I don't have much longer to live with that bloodhound, Northman, tracking me. So, guess what sweet cheeks? I'm taking you with me," Sahlin informed in heavily accented English, before placing his hand around Sookie's throat. Considering the speed at which it tightened, he wasn't planning on strangling her, but decapitating her. The nanosecond that Sookie comes to this conclusion, Sahlin goes sailing through the air, and a blur is chasing him. Then, everything goes still, and she regrets that like no other. It could have spared her from seeing Godric _literally_ crumbling the 700-year-old vampire up into nothing, until he burst like an overfilled zit. In the haze of the blood, and her odd realization that Godric's room must be directly above hers, meaning he heard _everything_ between her and Bill, she hears her name being called. She then sees Godric standing before her looking concerned. There are also feet by the door. Quick glance. Oh, Eric. Wait a minute she hears her name again. Oh, Eric and Godric are now looking worriedly at her. No matter, she can't focus on that right now. Air, she needs air. Where is there air? She can't breathe! Help!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**Thank you everyone that has left me feedback. It is very helpful, and truly appreciated! I'm also glad that you all like my portrayal of Godric. As mydirt09 commented, he is very hard to pin down, because he's only been in a few episodes. In addition, his views and personality have shifted throughout his existence, so a writer can gather inspiration from any part of it. I'm sort of using a blend, and adding on as I go along. Luckily, my brain has already created the major scenes/events. I just need to fill in the gaps.

**Chapter Four**

"Sookie, are you alright?" Godric asks with concern as he quickly approaches the seemingly catatonic woman. The moment his bloody hands come into view, Sookie's panic rises, and her rapid gasps for air become audible to the two vampires standing before her. Godric begins advancing more swiftly, but the closer he gets, the more Sookie's breathing accelerates. Quickly comprehending this fact, Godric shifts his stride, and within a flash, disappears from view with only the running water in the bathroom indicating where he went. Now, with only Eric in her presence, Sookie averts her gaze to the pile of heavily congealed, bloody goo lying a few feet in front of her, steadily shivering as the shock and adrenaline coursing through her body wavers.

"Sookie," Eric calls out quietly and with uncertainty, hoping to draw the woman's attention away from the remains. Unfortunately, though her head turns slightly in his direction, Sookie's eyes stay locked on the pile, breathing even more erratically. In a split second, Eric scents the blood running through her veins, and it doesn't appear to have changed course, or to be gathering in a single spot, so he lets out a mental sigh of relief that there's no internal bleeding. A cursory glance at the angle she's sitting in, and the way her head is tilted shows that there is little, if any, spinal damage. Therefore, her current condition is of her own making.

"Sookie, breathe!" Eric commands without raising his voice, effectively snapping Sookie's gaze to his face. Almost instantly, her breathing slows until her chest rises and falls with deep, restful gulps of air, releasing the tension in her diaphragm, and providing her brain with much needed oxygen. As the haze lessens, she gathers what just happened to her, and tries to stand, but flinches as both sharp and dull pain radiate from several points on her mid and upper back. Eric sees this, and immediately goes to bite his wrist.

"**No, Eric,"**Godric calmly commands in his progeny's native tongue, halting his actions, completely. Sookie and Eric's eyes lock on Godric's shirtless, wet and bloody form in confusion for two entirely different reasons. While Sookie is trying to decipher whether or not she just heard spoken English, and if so, how hard did she hit her head, Eric is trying to comprehend the rationale behind his maker's order. Why would he deny Sookie his blood when she is clearly in pain?

"**The blood is sacred,"**Godric answers as if the question is spoken aloud. At once, he can feel his progeny's anger bubbling forth, and it pains him that Eric has yet to understand his teachings. Even more so, he's concerned about how Sookie may perceive his actions, especially with the way she had gaped at him with panicked terror when he had first approached her.

"**Father, please, Sookie's injuries…"** Eric speaks up, returning the elder vampire's attention to him.

"…**are not life threatening, and will heal in time. The blood bond between a vampire and a human is one of the most important unions that we can share, and is not something to be taken lightly,"**Godric cuts him off with stern, yet composed words, making Eric look away in shame, understanding that he is being scolded for more than what he was about to do.

He had been told countless times that an interspecies bond is only second to the bond between maker and progeny, yet he forced a bond with a human right in his maker's home, and in his maker's presence, no less! The level of disrespect he has shown since coming to Dallas is beyond unacceptable to him, and he is baffled by his actions. However, unbeknownst to him, Godric is feeling his own guilt that perhaps he didn't try hard enough, or teach his child properly, leading to his reckless behavior. Now, his own was just one of the many that used a sacred gift for manipulation, drug trafficking, sexual pleasure and every other carnal desire. To Godric, it was like comparing a drunken, mindless orgy to the sex that is shared between a bonded pair. Sacrilegious!

"Is Shanta dead, already?" Sookie inquires while leaning against the wall for support, bringing the two vampires' attention back to the matter at hand. With Sahlin being accounted for, Sookie wanted, no, _needed_the assurance that the other vampire damned to hell by her investigation had been taken care of. Godric is quite interested in this answer as well, so immediately, Eric returns to business mode.

"Yes. Shanta was staked just after nightfall. I then trailed Sahlin all the way to the border of Death Valley, before I lost sight of him. By the time I figured out his intentions, it was too late," Eric reported, sparing a passing glare at the gooey puddle spreading across the floor. After analyzing the information presented to him, Godric comes to a startling conclusion.

"There are others," he announces, and once more, all eyes are on him.

"There was too little space between the time when Sahlin's human was questioned and Sahlin's awakening for him to have been informed of our plans. Therefore, another human must have alerted him, and no human that accompanies a vampire with pure intentions would have betrayed him or her, or their own race," he adds, and Eric's eyes narrow in seriousness, while Sookie has to suppress a shiver. She knew exactly what she was getting into, but that doesn't mean that she likes it. Usually, she leaves the thrill seeking to the other surviving Stackhouse.

"Don't worry. It's at my orders that you're here, so you will be protected, and will have a private, secure room by tomorrow evening. Until then, it will be my pleasure to have you stay in my suite," Eric says with a playful leer to lighten the mood even though he is utterly serious. Sookie is very apprehensive about this, considering their history and the recent string of dreams she's been having, but luckily, she doesn't have to think it over for long.

"No, I believe protecting Sookie may be beyond your capabilities at this point. There are several vampires in this region that are older than you, and if any one of them are a part of this takeover, you will have more than enough trouble defending yourself. I gave my word to Sookie and Mr. Compton that she will be under my protection, so it will remain so," Godric says to Eric, before turning to speak to Sookie, directly.

"If it is agreeable, I would like for you to remain in my suite for the duration of your stay. Sahlin was always verbose, which lent me some time in intervening. The others, however, will not be as deliberate," he informs, and Sookie quickly weighs her options. She could either stay in a private room and risk getting beaten up or killed, or she could stay with Godric, and hope that she's not as loud in her sleep as she is in her dreams. What the hell? Considering the location of his room, and what she had been doing the night before, she really had nothing left to hide. All she could do now was hope that Eric's lechery was his own, and wasn't taught to him by a certain someone.

"It's fine. I'm willing to stay anywhere as long as it's outside of this room," Sookie says as she gets another whiff of the rotting blood. The smell along with the taste of her own blood lingering in her mouth causes her stomach to churn, making her fight hard not to create more of a mess for the morning cleaning crew. Godric sees her slightly discolored hue, and is concerned by her weary gaze and unstable stance, but there are still some loose ends that need to be tended to, before he can focus on her.

"Eric, alert the others that if any human companion is found to have been glamoured in the last six hours, their vampires will be terminated without question. Also, place the order that no vampire or human companion is to leave the area until further notice. From this moment on, the vampires of Dallas are officially on lockdown," Godric declares, and without a word or reaction, Eric vanishes from sight, leaving his maker and Sookie alone.

"We should head out, so that I can tend to your wounds, and you can get some rest. I'll put in a call to have your personal belongings brought upstairs, immediately," Godric says as he steadies Sookie, forcing her to lean on him, heavily. Not wanting to cause her any further pain or injury, he picks her up bridle style, and before she can protest or even squeak, they are inside his room.

"I believe it is standard for _all_ rooms to come with certain toiletries, so hopefully, I have some antiseptic," Godric says as he puts Sookie down, before disappearing, and then reappearing with two small bottles. Normally, Sookie is used to vampire antics, but after the night she has had, it's just making her dizzy. So, she sits onto the nearby sofa, carefully, trying not to aggravate any cut, scrape or bruise she may have. Godric begins advancing towards her, but halts once he's a solid two feet away, making Sookie stare at him curiously.

"Your nightwear will have to be removed," Godric says casually, not breaking his gaze. Sookie is not thrilled about getting half-naked in front of anyone other than Bill, but considering she was _this_ close to rooming with Eric, meaning _he_ would have been cleaning her wounds, she can't find room to complain about Godric. Don't be mistaken, she wouldn't have had too much of a problem with Eric _tending_ to her. In fact, she may have enjoyed it, which is why she would continue to avoid him like the plague. His 1000 years of sexual experience would eat her alive, and she couldn't have that. Then again, Godric is twice his age, so would that mean twice the experience? Better not think about that too much!

"Uh… yes, of course!" Sookie says quickly, trying to stop her line of thinking. It's somewhat pointless considering her face is redder than a bottle of TruBlood, and her haphazard tugging is only reopening her wounds. This isn't lost on Godric, who finds her mortal modesty both endearing and slightly stimulating. Luckily, he has a better poker face than even the most stoic of vampires when he purposely sets his mind to it, so while maintaining a look of impassivity, he steps forward, and swiftly undoes the two buttons holding the gown in place.

'_It's worse than I thought,'_ Godric thinks as he sees several seeping cuts and scrapes, which only highlights the major gash running 6-7 inches diagonally across Sookie's back. Sookie mumbles something about wanting to know how bad it is, but Godric says nothing as he begins applying the alcohol and iodine.

"Perhaps you should rest tomorrow instead of doing the interviews. There is nothing pressing that needs to be discovered right away, and your health is more important," Godric says after spending several minutes trying to stop one of the smaller cuts from bleeding. He's kicking himself that he didn't get there sooner, that it even happened at all. Why do his people have to act like this?

"I wish I could, but Bill was right. I really do need to get back to Bon Temps as soon as possible. If I don't, Tara will come looking for me, poor Arlene will be swamped with work, and there's no telling what my brother may get into. Besides, this isn't the first time I've been banged up. Believe me, I've seen worse," Sookie replies, causing Godric to momentarily pause in his ministrations.

"Is it worth it, the pain? Are _we_ worth it?" He asks, and as Sookie contemplates his questions, she slowly turns to peer at him, _really_ look at him.

"Yes. Yes, you're worth it, and don't ever question that. I've had just as many bad things happen to me because of humans as I've had because of vampires. The same can be said about the good, which just proves that my Gran was right. There is good and evil in everyone, and it is up to us to choose which path to take. So, never think that what you are makes you who you are. No one race of people should be judged like that," Sookie states, and Godric stares into her eyes intensely for several moments. Then, without a word, he gets up, and walks into the kitchen, making Sookie wonder if she should follow him. The moment she comes to a conclusion, he walks back into the living area with a cup of tea and a tablet, placing both in front of her.

"This chamomile tea and this pain killer should help you get to sleep. You're free to take the bed or sofa, though I figured you would want the bed," Godric says softly, shuffling somewhat nervously. Sookie is taken aback at the complete avoidance and shift in conversation, and has half a mind to call him on it. However, the lost and saddened look that's peeking through his eyes makes her hold her tongue. She would definitely be speaking to him about this, but not tonight. So, without an utterance, she pops the pill into her mouth, and slowly sip her tea.

"Actually, I think I'll take the sofa. If I get into that bed, I know that I'll be too tempted to lie on my back, and it's had enough action for tonight," she says lightly, and though Godric tilts his head slightly, looking at her peculiarly, he understands her reasoning. With that, he gives a quiet goodnight, and then turns to leave to give her some privacy. However, at the sight of him walking out, leaving her alone, Sookie feels the terror from earlier in the night barreling back into consciousness.

"Godric!" She calls out quickly, causing the vampire to turn faster than she can comprehend. In an instant, he is tense and alert, and Sookie feels like a fool for acting so childish. But, somehow, she manages to speak up in her embarrassment.

"Can you… will you… stay with me, tonight?" She asks, before taking a decent sized sip of her tea to help calm her nerves. Godric peers at her for a few seconds as the tension drain out of him, and then slowly, he walks over and sits beside her. Several moments pass with Sookie just quietly drinking her tea, remaining silent, but then she gathers her nerve, and rests her head on his shoulder. She's may be a big girl, and can take care of herself, but everyone needs comfort every once in a while.

"Thank you," she says quietly, barely awake. Godric's only response is to lightly drape his arm around her frame, quickly making Sookie feel secure enough to drift to asleep.

OOOOO

The unyielding stiffness of her body is what finally makes Sookie return to the land of the living. She hasn't even moved, yet can tell that her body could rival the lack of flexibility that a corpse has. So, she tests it out as she tries to sit up, and instantly regrets it.

"Dear Lord!" She groans as a serious of cracks, pops and snaps sound as if she had to break every bone in her back just to move it. Luckily, Godric steadies her, before she can do any more damage.

"Easy," He says, as he lightly grasps her shoulders. Sookie is glad that he's there, but is quite surprised that he hasn't left, and for that matter, is even awake.

"What time is it?" She asks as she looks at the window, forgetting that it wouldn't be open due to her present company.

"It's just after 4:30pm," Godric calmly informs, but it's lost on Sookie as she whips around to look at him incredulously, completely forgetting her predicament.

"Four thirty! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I should be interviewing people by now!" She exclaims, and tries to stand, but Godric stops her motion with gentle force.

"I've already alerted everyone that we will begin at 6:00pm today. That's more than enough time to get through half of the remaining humans. Besides, your health is more important. Please take this time to relax. I've already put in an order for room service, and your suitcases were delivered half an hour ago, so feel free to eat, shower and dress at your leisure," Godric states. At the mentioning of suitcases and showers, Sookie comes to the realization that not only is she dressed in just her panties and bra, but she also spent the entire night in them, with Godric holding her. Dear Lord, Bill will never find this out if she has anything to do with it!

"Thank you," Sookie says in complete sincerity, before hauling ass into the bathroom as quickly as an injured woman possibly can. Once inside, she fills the oval tub with water as warm as she can tolerate, before carefully placing one foot in after the other. Slowly, she lowers herself, and though the water stings every inch and orifice of her back, it is well worth the returned mobility. So, while embracing the pleasure-pain combination for the double-edged sword that it is, she drifts back to sleep for another half hour. She hardly has the time to relish life's simple pleasures anymore, so when she does get it, she enjoys them for all they're worth.

OOOOO

"Juniper, Campbell and Augustine have all been implicated in the planned attack, which is not surprising in the least. Take Danson and Emery along with you to…" Sookie half-heatedly listens to Godric pass orders to Eric. Though it would be to her benefit to understand all that is going on around her, she can't find the energy to do so.

Over the course of three hours, she questioned 17 humans belonging to 16 vampires. Of those 16 vampires, over half were unhappy with Godric's decision, and three were hostile. It didn't help that most of the humans were utterly rude to her, making Godric come to her defense several times. Now, her back is hurting worse than ever, and she's not sure a bath is going to do it this time.

"It's still giving you problems?" Godric asks as he watches Sookie give up gentleness, and settle on beating the hell out of her shoulders with her fists. Startled, Sookie is surprised to see that Eric has already left, and even more surprised that Godric has gotten so close to her without her noticing. She's beginning to think that they bounce around at top speed just to get a rise out of her, and the half glare she sends to Godric is indicative of that. However, he just gathers that her discontent stems her body's condition, which spurs him on.

"Allow me to help," he says as he leads her from the living area to the bedroom. He then takes a seat on the bed, and slowly, Sookie follows with bewilderment written all over her face. If it were anybody else, she would be demanding some form of an explanation by now. However, because it's Godric, she'll follow his lead, _for now_.

"Do you trust me?" Godric asks with slight humor as he looks into Sookie's very _dis_trusting face. She nods her assent, but the wariness doesn't recede, and Godric makes a mental note to have a few words with his child in the not so distant future. Apparently, he did a number on the girl.

"Turn around," Godric says soothingly, and though Sookie complies, the tension in her back increases twofold, making Godric's work that much harder. So, without saying anything more, he uses his thumbs to slowly undo all of the knots in her neck and upper shoulder blades. A whoosh of air and a heavy sigh leave Sookie at once, and immediately, all of her attention shifts to Godric's hands and the wonderful sensations they are leaving in their wake. His fingers are cool, slow and meticulous along her injured, heated flesh, and it feels downright heavenly. Bill has done all types of sexual acts to her, and she has had all forms of innuendos and solicitations thrown her way from every species of man imaginable, but this innocent and altruistic act make her look beyond carnal desires, and just enjoy pleasure for the sake of pleasure, something she hasn't had the privilege of doing since she was a child.

Slowly, Godric's hands scale down her back, and though she flinches, expecting pain as he travels over her open wounds, there is none to be found. Somehow, he is maneuvering perfectly between each abrasion, making them feel as though they're not even there. Now, without her consent, each portion of her body that he touches turns to jelly, which is increasingly…_titillating_as he trails closer to her lower back. It is only a wonder how she maintains her silence as he massages down her spine, unlocking all of the tensed and quivering muscles surrounding her vertebra, and returning her body's mobility. It's also a wonder how she maintains a straight and stiff posture throughout his gentle ministrations. However, once his hands passes over the curve of her lower back and across the sides of her stomach, she has to severely bite her bottom lip to stay quiet, just barely suppressing a shudder and a squeak.

'_Dear God!'_ She thinks, trying to pull herself together. It takes several minutes, but eventually she succeeds.

"I think I may have to capture you, and lock you in a little box, so that I can use you whenever I have a hard day at work," Sookie speaks, and is impressed with how clear her voice is. Godric doesn't notice either way, and just lets out a childlike, melodious laugh at her words.

"Can I not have a large box? Also, will I be given sustenance?" He asks in mock seriousness, not slowing or missing a single piece of flesh as he replies. Once more, it takes Sookie a minute, but when she speaks, her voice is just as clear as before.

"Of course, you will be given sustenance! You need to be in good condition, if you are to be of any use. As for boxes… Hmm, I guess you can have a medium one. Large is too much. I don't want you burning away all of your energy before I can get to you," Sookie replies, and instead of words, she can feel Godric laughing behind her, which makes her laugh. It's been so long since she could let her silliness show in front of someone due to fear of being called naïve or immature that she almost forgot that this part of her exists. However, considering Godric's antics, she feels like she's in good company.

"Can I also have a kindle, and perhaps, a _vampire's_ lifetime supply of books?"

See? In the past, she was just happy to find friends that tolerated her oddities, and if she was lucky, accepted them. Never did she guess that someone could _share_ some of quirks, especially with the way Gran had always called her one of a kind. Hmm, maybe she meant one in every 2000 years?

"Godric, can I ask you something?" Sookie asks in true seriousness, causing Godric to hesitate slightly, before finding his rhythm again.

"You just did," he replies casually, and once his statement sinks in, Sookie tries to whip around, but is stopped by his hands on her shoulders. She feels him laughing at her again, but his consent stops her from acting on it. Luckily, for him, she's more interested in the answer to her question.

"If you're done making fun of me, I would like to know what you were like when you were human," Sookie announces with a laugh, after she turns to face him. Though the smile never leaves his face, Godric assesses her for several minutes, before seemingly arriving at a conclusion.

"Foolish. Very foolish… and impulsive, stubborn, immature, hyper and sneaky," he replies with a smile, and eyes that weren't entirely free of pain. For a moment, Sookie waits in silence in hopes that he has more to say, but when he remains quiet, she let her mirth come forth.

"Um, Godric… besides a few things, you don't appear to have changed very much," she says in jest, and is met with the Northman brow, before Godric's smile takes on another layer of sadness.

"Believe me, I have. I was positively unbearable in those days," he says as he gets a faraway look in eyes, showcasing the distance between where his thoughts lie and where his current physical presence resides. Sookie can't shake the feeling of foreboding she has, and based upon the minute details of his life he has shared, she knows that there is good reason for it.

"Godric, what was life like for you?" Sookie asks softly as a prompt. Instantly, a myriad of emotions dance across the vampire's face, before he shuts his eyes, and outwardly, cuts off all of his thought processes. Then, a resigned sigh punctuates the conclusion of his mental war, and with one more deep breath, he's ready to speak.

"…For all of my life, and for most of my death, my existence was perpetual hell. Some of it was handed to me; a lot of it was my own choosing," Godric states carefully, and Sookie just looks on in an open-mouth gape. There are several seconds of silence, but eventually, Godric continues.

"As far back as I can recall, perhaps even at my birth, I was a sacrificial offering to the mortal gods, who were really just a group of deranged human men and women with too much power. They were notorious for collecting babies and children, and then training them in either sexual gratification, hospitality, combat or artisanship. A select few, such as myself, were trained in all of the above, and were referred to as the favorites. However, there were no perquisites that came along with that title. It only indicated that we were to be used as true beasts of burden, and could be handled more severely due to our toughness, which was considered a defect. It should go without saying that I was the worst of my kind," Godric states with a wry smile, and Sookie's mind is reeling at the tidbits of information she receives. Even though she's from southern America, she can't wrap her mind around slavery, especially that of a child.

"What did you do that was so wrong?" She asks with utter incredulity, making Godric smile at his answer.

"I enjoyed being alive, and let them know it every chance that I got," he states, before explaining more thoroughly.

"The _gods_ were only happy when they could fully control or manipulate a situation or person as they saw fit. If they wanted to inflict pain, then someone would be publicly raped or whipped until they begged for mercy, and then at a simple gesture from the panel, the abuse would stop, giving my captors a false sense of power. It was a cruel, self-serving system that I resented even as a small child, so I challenged it at every opportunity. To further incense them, whenever I was punished, I made sure that I never gave them the reaction that they were looking for. If they wanted tears, I would laugh. If they wanted anger, I would remain stoic. If they wanted pleasure, I would sleep. I was a true thorn in their sides, but to kill me without breaking my will would raise questions about their power, cracking their foundation of denial. Therefore, I had to be broken, which created a dance between them and I that eventually became infamous.

As a child, I stole from their vaults, urinated in their pools, and ate from their tables, which led to me becoming very acquainted with their cattle prods, whips and manacles. One of the worse offenses was when I broke into their dining hall, and consumed a great portion of their recently imported grapes. In those days, there weren't any refrigeration, herbicide or artificial preservatives, so obtaining fresh produce that were out of season was nearly impossible unless you were the wealthiest of wealthy. They were, so they spent a small fortune on acquiring several varieties of fruit for their guests in early November. The moment I received word of it, I become infuriated that our hard work had earned them enough profit to splurge on something so frivolous that I went and purposely devoured the most expensive items. By the time I was caught, I had over three and half pounds of grapes and apricots in my stomach, and was promptly beaten within an inch of my life. I was 11 at the time," Godric informs with a half laugh, remaining defiant after two millennia had passed. Sookie couldn't share in the mirth, and only gazed on in sheer confusion and horror at what she was hearing.

"Why on earth would you do that? You had to know how you would be punished," she replies with such outrage at the situation that it is too much to handle, so she redirects it at Godric's provocation. She is just plain angry at it all, but Godric's captors aren't present, so she unwittingly gives it to him. Fortunately, Godric sees her disdain for the concern and helplessness that it is, so he flashes a slight smile that somewhat quells her frayed edges.

"Yes, I did know. I just simply didn't care, because pain was almost a daily occurrence in my life, anyway. Often times, we were tortured at a whim, regardless as to whether we were behaved or not. Therefore, I vowed to earn every punishment sent my way. It was just another opportunity to take the power away from them," he counters, and Sookie's face takes on another look of sadness. However, Godric doesn't recognize this, because he quickly becomes drawn back in his memories.

"Even though I had been causing chaos for many years, my antics didn't get widespread recognition until I was approximately 13 years old. There was a summer festival that was celebrated by several nations, and my captors were guests of honor, so they gathered nine of their best slaves to compete in the national games, and I was one of them. I was known for my stealth and advanced fighting ability, so they foolishly chose me to go out and bring them honor. Instead, I brought shame to them by stripping naked and streaking through the crowd, shouting obscenities as loudly as I could. That very same day, I was given a seemingly impossible task to complete, which would have killed most adult men, let alone a young boy. But, somehow, I survived it, and received my first tattoo. Promptly, another challenge was issued; I succeeded, and received another tattoo. This went on for almost two years, and somewhere along the way, I was given the name "Godric" by the commoners, which means ruler of gods. I had not only defied the gods, but also lived to tell about it, and was successful where they all failed, which weakened their control.

As time went on, they couldn't touch me, because I had attained a higher standing in society than they had. In order to save face, their only option was to emancipate me, which they did offer to do. However, they also offered a second option, which would have required me to renounce all of my previous conquests and remain in their service in exchange for the other slaves' independence. As much as I wanted to start a life of my own, I couldn't let so many good people down without at least hearing what was expected of me. So, I agreed to meet with the gods in the war hall the following evening. I should have known what was coming due to my previous dealings with them, but with the arrogance of youth, I stepped directly into the trap.

When I reached the war hall, I was ambushed by the guards, and then handed over to the very same slaves I was attempting to protect. Unbeknownst to me, the gods had made a deal with them that would have lessened their loads, if they brought me down. They agreed, and I was brutally beaten, raped and spat on over the course of the next 34 hours. I was by no means an innocent, considering I was introduced to carnal pleasures at approximately four years of age, but even I had my limits. The physical aspect was severe, but I had done and had everything that could possibly be done to me happen by the time I was ten, so it was nothing I couldn't survive. It was the mental and emotional stress associated with betrayal, disappointment and desolation that I couldn't cope with.

Somewhere along the course of the night as I was passed from man to woman, woman to man, and man to child, my light went out, and I lost my will to live, which is exactly what they were trying to achieve. However, after waiting for that moment for so long, the gods decided to relish in my torture a little longer by tossing me in the stables, covered in blood and bodily fluids for all to see. Besides a daily cup of water, and a loaf of bread, they left me to rot, and I waited for a death that wouldn't come. For three weeks, I prayed to a God that I saw go through many incarnations that shifted from she to he, and everything in between, yet I was denied. I thought that I had become so pathetic that God had forsaken me. Then, He arrived.

I heard the raids taking place, and could smell the blood in the air even though I was still human, which let me know that my time would soon end. I relished it, and envisioned the great peace that death would bring, so when my assassin walked in, I smiled at him. He was clearly taken aback by my lack of begging and pleading to live, but I couldn't keep the happiness off my face. Confused and curious of my actions, he decided to see if I was worth keeping around. Three days later, I awoke in this form.

When I emerged, the city was still under siege, and though I was confounded by my existence, I was grateful that I was allowed to witness the demise of my personal hell. So, I walked among the chaos in wonderment and barely suppressed elation, not lifting a finger as bodies piled up around me. Blood splatters, vomit and excrement greeted me at every turn, but instead of disgusting me, it caused my bloodlust to grow. By the time I reached the main hall, I couldn't contain myself any longer, and at the first sight of one of the self-proclaimed gods, I went on a killing spree.

I began my assault with the gods themselves, before moving on to their kids and parents, nieces and nephews, cousins and siblings, aunts and uncles. Then, I killed their vast collection of pets and game, guards and advisors. Lastly, I went to the slave quarters, and destroyed them all through every means I could think of with dismemberment being a popular option. Once there wasn't a single heart beating, I drank their blood until it practically seeped through my pores, and that was how my maker found me.

My first command was to come along, and I was all too happy to follow it. In my mind, He was more than just my maker. He was my savior, and my proof that God hadn't forgotten me. Now, I know that I had just jumped from the pan and into the fire. Nothing brings out the perverts like a young boy that is permanently trapped in a child's body for all eternity. It also doesn't help that said child would heal to perfection regardless as to how much damage is inflicted on his body. That's why…"

Godric abruptly stops speaking when Sookie lets out a broken gasp, drawing his attention to her. She is crying, and from the looks of it, has been doing so from some time. Godric is baffled by how he didn't notice it sooner, but is more focused on how he's going to stop it, now.

"Hey, don't waste your tears on me. I'm not worth it! Believe me, I've given the world back three times, ten times the pain that was given to me. _Everything_ you can ever imagine, and perhaps things you can't imagine, I've done without discrimination of age, sex or status, and _those_ things are what plague me to this day. I let my pain, rage and perversion consume me, now my memories and victims' essence haunt me to weariness, and I deserve it. Do not cry for me," he orders as he cups Sookie's face, and tries to wipe away her quickly falling tears with his thumbs. Sookie wants to argue with him, but her heart hurts too much for her to form words. Nevertheless, Godric sees the disbelief and quarrel in her eyes, and though it pains him to do so, he figures it's time to reveal himself in his entirety.

"Once I traveled to my maker's home, I quickly comprehended that my life as a sexual plaything would continue where it had left off. I was a rare commodity in the vampire world, because we aren't allowed to turn children. When one does 'sneak in,' they are usually used by all that wants a piece, which is one of the reasons their turning is forbidden. Another is that they don't have the rationality or mental capacity to cope with aging while being trapped within an adolescent body. The brain forms certain desires, yet the disconnect is too large for the body to process them, so the child slowly descends into madness. I was no different, and my predicament only hurried it alone.

Over the next few centuries, I was passed from master to mistress to master and back several times, becoming increasingly maniacal with each transaction. I knew that they would destroy me when I became too much to handle, yet I made no moves, because I knew that they would eventually make a mistake. That mistake came when they passed me off to a _master_ that was half my age, never bothering to record my death date throughout any of those years. Immediately, I killed him, and escaped into the night, and though I was tracked for many years, the authority couldn't capture me. Ultimately, after many fruitless searches, they stopped pursuing me, assuming that I would be too crazed to make it on my own for very long. In reality, they had unknowingly turned me onto the human world to do whatever I pleased, which lasted for nearly 800 years.

In those years, I lived an existence that shames me to this day. I killed, tortured and defiled men, women, the elderly and even children, some as young as the infancy stage, in ways that I can't bear to recall. In my mind at the time, my claiming of their lives and innocence could return what was lost to me, and when it didn't happen, I would become enraged, and go on a killing spree until I was satiated. Then, I would feel the rare wave of guilt, which made me pity my existence, and wonder how I could start over, causing the cycle to begin again. This went on endlessly until I attacked a woman named, Sanika.

Unlike my other victims, she was defiant to the end, never wailing uselessly and never breaking eye contact with me. It reminded me of myself at a different time, and I was positive that if I could reduce her to nothingness as I had been done, then surely I could escape this madness and reclaim my dignity. However, no level of torture seemed to affect her, and nothing I said or did could take the spark of life from her eyes, even as her actual life was slowly draining away. This both enraged and astonished me, which spurred me on, making me inflict even more pain. Yet, nothing worked, and I had to admit that she was dying. Because I wasn't finished playing with her, I gave her my blood in an attempt to prolong her life.

Immediately, I was racked with her emotions and various images from her life that I had no idea how I had acquired. I knew that she had several younger siblings, and had been caring for them since childhood. I knew that she had hidden her gender to participate in the war, and had claimed many victories on the battlefield. I knew that she was carrying an unborn child that she had yet to admit to having to her husband. More importantly, I knew that she was staring at me because she was committing to memory the image of her would be assassin.

For the first time in centuries, I was feeling something other than haze, because her human emotions were trying to resonate with my long since buried ones, which is the power humans have over us when a blood bond is created. We are given windows into your souls, yet you are given control of the very things that separates us from mere animated corpuses, the last vestiges of who we were in life. If properly controlled, we can be reawakened from even the deepest level of oblivion, which is what Sanika attempted to do to me.

She dug within my heart, and before I could do anything about it, I was experiencing emotions that I had long forgotten centuries before, and some that I didn't even know that I had. In seconds, I felt joy, awareness, guilt, prosperity, sentiment and so many others that I couldn't even name. It was like waking up from a centuries old dream with the startling reality that you were never asleep. Everything that you had done was in fact real, and would have serious consequences. One, I would have to face right away.

As I was relishing the new sense of life I was given, I felt the pull lessen, and my emotions recede. A look at Sanika showed that I was losing her, fast, which frightened me, because I didn't know how to handle everything that I was feeling. She was my only hope, and I didn't want another death on my hands, so I gave her more of my blood. However, she was too far gone, and died several seconds later.

That night, I did something I hadn't done since I was a small child. I curled into a ball, and cried until I felt ill from the blood loss. I questioned my existence, God's existence and the fairness of the world. I wondered what I had done that was so terrible that I was not only denied the peace associated with death, but was forced into a second existence that seamlessly continued the tortures of my previous life. Nothing from my recollection fit the punishment, so I wondered was there really a reason at all. If there wasn't a reason, then there couldn't be a God, because God was reason. Therefore, I renounced any lingering beliefs I had in a supreme deity, and focused on the only truth that I had seen with my own two eyes. This was the truth that there is no right or wrong when survival is involved. Either you do what you have to do to survive, or you die. With that thought in mind, I began the second segment of my death. As you can imagine, it would take many more centuries, before I reached the point where I'm at now," Godric concludes, and Sookie peers at him unflinchingly with an unreadable expression on her face, causing Godric to look away.

"Do you still think I'm worth it?" He asks with a humorless half laugh, self-deprecation shining through for all to see. It is always said that sharing your feelings makes you feel better, yet Godric would have to disagree with that statement, because waiting for Sookie's disdain and terror to set in is doing nothing for his psyche. In fact, it makes him feel more alone than he has in decades, centuries.

"Godric, you've done some terrible, terrible things," Sookie says carefully, and watches as the vampire's brow furrows in saddened acceptance. He's still not meeting her gaze, so Sookie places her hand on his cheek, and gently turns his face to her, forcing the eye contact.

"However, it is not my place to judge you, nor is it anyone else's. You need to focus on making this right with _you_ and _God_, and I can't tell you how to do that, because I don't know how. But, if you need my help or advice on anything, it's yours," she adds, and Godric stares at her with a look of utterly confused innocence, making Sookie recall when and how he died. He was turned just weeks after the incident with his captors, so the same face that she is peering into was the one that they had defiled. She can't help but wonder if he thinks of it every time he looks into a mirror. Sadly, this was somebody's son once, and though he had clearly been a young kid by today's standards, they had used him in the worse way possible.

'_So innocent,'_ Sookie thinks of his appearance, while rubbing a hand along his cheek, amazed at the softness. Almost instantly, Godric tenses as his brow pinches in befuddlement. With eyes darting across every point of her face, he is closely assessing her actions, and it breaks Sookie's heart to see.

"You don't have much experience with simple human touch, do you?" She asks softly, which causes Godric to quirk his brow and smirk.

"There isn't a part of me that hasn't been touched," he replies, and Sookie rolls her eyes skyward in slight humor.

"That's not what I asked," she counters, and then runs her hand through his hair, feeling it bend and then snap back in place like plush carpet. She then trails both of her hands down the back of his neck, and traces the hairs along his neckline that would forever be fine and soft like that of a child's. Immediately, Godric's whole body gives a deep quiver, and he has to shut his eyes to control it. At this action, Sookie gets her answer, and is saddened by its fact. She feels neglected if she goes a week without affection, yet Godric has lived through more than 20 human lifetimes without it.

'_I'm going to make sure that this life is better for you,'_ Sookie vows to herself, and then kisses Godric's forehead. Instantaneously, his hands are encasing her waist, and he's looking at her in confusion, trying to figure out her motives. He would also like to know what it is that she wants from him. He has experienced every come on under the sun, and this doesn't exactly look like one, so he's puzzled. Therefore, he will do nothing until he knows what he's working with.

"I don't understand," Godric finally admits, and Sookie doesn't know whether to feel sorry for him, or to laugh at his expression. So, she simply runs the back of her hand against his cheek, which will become an obsession for her, if she isn't careful, and then responds.

"There's nothing really to understand. Humans are just 'touchy' by nature," she says casually, and then lies down on the bed. For several moments, Godric remains stationary, yet a slew of emotions are passing over his face, and Sookie finds it slightly comical. However, once the emotions start repeating, she decides to disrupt his musings.

"Since you're still up, would you mind turning out the light?" She asks, bringing Godric firmly back to the now. Quickly, he gets up, and flicks the switch, leaving pitch-blackness in his wake. He then utters a goodnight, and heads out the door, before Sookie calls out to him.

"Considering I've already slept in your arms half-naked, it seems silly for you to sleep on the couch now that I'm fully dressed. Besides, this is the biggest bed I've ever seen. I think you, me, Bill and Eric can fit on here without touching, and perhaps Jason, too. You may as well stay," she says, and Godric remains motionless for a lingering moment, before finally walking over to over-sized bed. He seems a bit unsure, but eventually, lies back and gets comfortable, before turning to Sookie.

"Another human thing?" He asks with humor, and Sookie doesn't miss a beat.

"Yup."


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note**

**1)** First, I want to say that I greatly appreciate all of the feedback that I have received for this story. Having certain parts of my work reiterated to me tells me how well my readers are grasping what I'm attempting to convey. In that respect, THANK YOU! Writing for you guys has been a great pleasure. As I close this arc, I'm looking forward to starting the next one. ^_^

**2)**Mydirt09: Sookie couldn't understand Swedish. That's why she was confused. She thought that she had head trauma, and couldn't comprehend English. As for sleeping in Godric's arms, that occurred when she asked him to stay with her the first time. She rested against him, he placed his arm around her, and then she fell asleep. I did a lot of editing last chapter, so I'm sure that some things got lost in translation. Sorry!

**3)** Finally, I believe that for every review you get, there are ten silent readers thinking the same thing. Therefore, after getting a review concerning Godric's age, I wanted to publicly address this. I will start by saying that I use a _hint_ of book information every so often, but it hardly affects the story enough to warrant it a crossover label. However, this is where Godric's age comes from. He was turned at 15 years old, and human males do not reach physical maturity until they are 18-21. In the past, it was even later due to fewer resources. That covers the physical part. Socially, the current age of consent is 16 years or older in America, depending on the state. Therefore, if Godric was human, Sookie could be arrested for having intercourse with him even if he agrees to it, because by our standards, 15 is considered a child. As for why he was considered a child in _his_ day, I explain it in this chapter.

Now, there was a comment about Allan Hyde being 20 years old, but this is a pointless fact, because the actor's age does not affect the character's age. There are countless actors in their 20s and 30s that depict teenagers, such as the actress that portrayed Moaning Myrtle in Harry Potter. She was in her late 30s at the time, yet it is well understood that Myrtle was a young teen. Therefore, even if Allan Hyde was 60 years old, Godric would still be 15, physically.

I didn't post a note about this when I first uploaded this story, because I assumed that everyone already comprehended that Godric was a teenage boy in body, meaning that him having a sexual relationship with an adult woman would scrape the borders of pedophilia. However, now that I know that's not the case, I warn you that there WILL be sex in this series. If you're squeamish about that, please don't read beyond this arc. I do not want to offend you!

**Chapter Five**

The minute that Sookie's eyes open, she can feel the earliness of the day, due to the lack of commotion and the dimness of the sun peeking out behind the blackout panels. For a moment, she lies in wonder of the last time she has fallen asleep before the wee hours of the morning, and can't recall anything before she was of legal drinking age. Who would have thought that little, innocent Sookie Stackhouse would grow up to be a night owl, traipsing around with true creatures of the night? Ha, the thought of it makes her smile, turning to peer at the vampire sleeping beside her.

She sees that Godric's all the way on the far end of the bed, and have folded into himself in such a way that it makes him look like a kid that has snuck into his parents' bed. From what Sookie's witnessed, vampires have no sense of personal space, so he's clearly maintaining the distance to protect _her_ virtue, and she doesn't quite know what to think of that. Everything about him is a walking contradiction. He's old and has experienced more than she can ever dream of, yet he's still so young in so many ways, such as how he questions everything around him, and how his reasoning is so simplistic and straightforward. Most people would consider him the embodiment of darkness, especially with all of the heinous crimes that he has committed, yet there is a strange innocence in him that has managed to survive the carnage, making those that see it want to protect it. Sookie definitely wants to protect it, as well as everything else that he is; and though she enjoys the mental silence associated with vampires, she would give up a limb to be able to read Godric's thoughts for just a few minutes, seeing what it is that makes him tick. It's mind-boggling.

'_You look so peaceful,'_ Sookie thinks in amazement as she moves closer to the dozing male, quickly glancing at his face to make sure that he's still asleep. Once she sees that his eyes are tightly closed, she tentatively reaches out and touches his face, watching for any movement. Godric remains dead to the world, so she lightly traces the inked art closest to his neck. Surprisingly, though it appears to be smooth, the slight variation in texture from his unblemished skin highlights the difference in procedure from the time that he had gotten them done and today's practices. It instantly makes Sookie think of sharpened bones and iron blades, awestricken by how long it must have taken. Who did them? Did it hurt? Was he very proud? More importantly, what exactly did he have to do to earn them?

'_So many secrets,'_ Sookie thinks, and then moves on to the runes and intricate shapes decorating Godric's arms. Though they lack the color she's used to seeing today, each line seems to tell a story, which makes her wonder about the heavily detailed artwork adorning Godric's back. She has only seen it once, but she remembers it covering most of his spine. She also recalls the red, embossed stamp on his upper back, and can't help but to wonder whether it's a brand. She doesn't really want to know the answer to that, but her curiosity is killing her.

Unfortunately, Godric's thin, white T-shirt is covering it up, making her question how far she can press her luck. Can she possibly remove it without him noticing? Is he a heavy sleeper? Will he mind? Sookie quickly peers into Godric's face, and is surprised when she sees him staring back at her with a calm, yet peculiar expression. Stunned, Sookie's face remains passive, yet her hand quickly falls away. Her brain is not processing this properly, so it quickly shifts to a new subject.

"What are you doing awake this early? Shouldn't you be asleep so that you don't start bleeding?" She asks quickly as she completely sits up, barely keeping the blush off her face. For a moment, Godric doesn't respond in any way. However, a playful smirk slowly decorates his face, making Sookie's dread increase.

"I _was_ asleep, but it's much more entertaining to watch you molest me while you think that I'm unconscious. I still have time. The bleeds won't start for a few more hours," he says casually, but the unblinking stare makes it seem anything but, causing Sookie's face to flame.

"I most certainly was not molesting you! I was only curious! Don't be so gross! You're worse than Eric!" She shoots back, body tense, glare in place, and face hell-gate red. Godric's only reaction is to let a blatantly obvious leer cross his face with a quirked eyebrow in place.

"Well, I did warn you that I could be held responsible for Eric's actions," he replies with a wink, and Sookie looks horrified at the implication. Within seconds, she is scrambling to get off the bed, but Godric grabs her from behind, laughing all the while. Immediately, Sookie starts fighting him, and Godric is so overcome with amusement that he almost loses his grip, forcing him to wrap his arms around her in an embrace to keep her from breaking free. Sookie struggles a bit more, but knows when she's beat, so eventually she stops, and sits there seething from being made fun of and overpowered. Godric remains pressed against her with his entire body shaking in laughter, and Sookie can feel his every muscle vibrate and quiver with his mirth, absolutely NOT endearing him to her sense of forgiveness. However, luckily for him, he somehow manages to speak his piece.

"I was merely being facetious. I know that you weren't molesting me, and I don't mind your curiosity," he states as he lets her go, and moves to meet her gaze. Sookie is still pissed off, but she can't stay mad at him, so she redirects it to someone else.

"You hung around Eric for too long. His perversion must have rubbed off on you," she says grumpily as she looks into Godric's slightly moistened eyes. Apparently, he was laughing so hard that he nearly started crying, if his wet and red tinged eyelashes are anything to go by. For some reason, that pisses Sookie off more. Stupid Eric ruining perfectly good people!

"I know that he can be hard to handle at times, but you're much too hard on my progeny," Godric responds, seamlessly, as though he read Sookie's mind. By this point, Sookie is used to it, and is more focused on letting Godric know just what his _progeny_ has been up to. Clearly, he's wearing the darkest shade of rose-colored glasses in existence!

"_I'm_ being too hard on him? Really?" Sookie asks incredulously, but doesn't give Godric a chance to respond.

"No, if anything, I'm not being hard enough! Eric has been relentless in his advances since the first time I met him even though he knows that I'm with Bill. In fact, he openly undressed me with his eyes with Bill standing right there, and had the nerve to ask him whether he was _attached_ to me! Then, he commands me to spy on people, which has almost gotten me killed, twice. Did I mention that he tricked me into sucking his neck and chest, and drinking his blood?" She adds, and by the time she stops talking, Godric has his hand resting over his face, mainly his eyes, and is shaking his head.

"**Eric, Eric, Eric. Why do you shame me so?"** He mumbles, and if he had a steady blood flow, his face would rival the wild cherries he used to pick when he was a human boy. As things are now, he doesn't know whether to laugh at, or scold and strangle his child. However, before he can decide on anything, he must deal with Sookie.

"I see your point, and I admit that Eric has some… unsavory qualities. Nevertheless, he has many more virtuous traits that easily outweigh them, which is why I turned him," Godric finally replies, and once he sees Sookie tentatively listening to his defense, he continues.

"After my encounter with Sanika, I was racked with mind-numbing loneliness that had come from centuries upon centuries of solitude. Therefore, I began actively looking for a candidate to turn, a companion. The moment I saw Eric, I knew that my search was over. He was loud, boisterous, proud, loved, respected, and most of all, had an insanely high passion for life and everything that came with it, money, women, ale, battle, prosperity… He was everything that I wasn't all the way down to our appearances, and it fascinated me.

You see, in my time, the age of adulthood wasn't as cut and dry as it is now. It was linked more to status and heritage, and it was quite visible. People like me were often diminutive in size and stature, and may not be considered adults until they had lived nearly two decades, while people of noble or royal blood with great wealth were statuesque, and were usually deemed adults at the onset of reproduction. Considering that Eric was a prince, he…" Godric adds, before being promptly cut off.

"Eric was a prince?" Sookie exclaims in disbelieve, with the question, 'Prince of _what_?' clearly written across her face. Godric is tempted to say, "Of charming, of course," but decides that now is not the time. So, he maintains his seriousness a little while longer.

"Yes, he comes from a long lineage of kings, and would have obtained that title himself had he proven himself sooner. Unfortunately, he was childish and irresponsible due to his pampered upbringing, and preferred to spend his time carousing and indulging in women, so his father refused to relinquish his title. However, once his family was cut down in front of him, he renounced his status, and channeled his passion into protecting his former lands and increasing the prosperity of his people. Eventually, he became renowned for taking on the common man's problem, and battling amongst his men on the front lines, which was unheard of for a royal. In fact, everything about him was unorthodox, which led to him being known far and wide for his valiance and charisma, as well as for his high indulgence in mortal sin, which is why I was so taken by him.

When I came across Eric and his men, it was just after a battle, and they were loudly discussing their victories, as well as their current and future plans. By the night's end, and after hanging on to every word of their conversation, I was determined to turn Eric. However, after spending weeks waiting on the perfect opportunity, and watching all that he was, I couldn't do it. It seemed sacrilegious to snuff out the embodiment of life, and replace it with this miserable thing that I call existence, so I just contented myself with shadowing his movements, and watching from afar. This lasted for several months, only changing the night before one of Eric's last and greatest battles.

On that night, he gave a speech to his men, and I could feel the shift in the air. He said that he appreciated their service, that they would forever be considered one of his own, and even though he couldn't guarantee that they would make it out alive, they would be returned to their families in some form as long as there was breath in his body. That vow is what led to his death.

From the very beginning of the battle, Eric and his men were outnumbered two to one, and most of his men were average fighters, at best. Yet, Eric's skill exceeded all on the battlefield, which led to them pulling off a narrow victory. Needless to say, Eric's numbers were severely decreased, and one of his men's bodies, Yrian's I recall, was drug off, before he could reclaim him. In those days, it was common to dismember your fallen enemies, and scatter the pieces around your town or village in celebration, so Eric and the remaining members of his group, immediately went after them. They tracked them nearly 20 miles away from the initial battleground, and engaged them once more. Eric was cut down several times, yet he wouldn't give up until he acquired that body.

That bloody fight lasted well into the night, and didn't stop until nearly both sets of men were dead. Somehow, Eric barely remained standing, and his men pleaded that he seek medical attention, but he wanted to return the body first. Skilled doctors were in the opposite direction of Yrian's home, and Eric felt that Yrian's family deserved to see him as he died, and not decomposed "to hell," while he got operated on.

Therefore, they started the 30-mile trek to Yrian's home, and by the time the body was buried, Eric was too weak to stand or walk. He told his men to leave him to the wolves, but they refused, and literally drug him for several miles, before calling it a night. I followed along in the trees, and was greatly conflicted about what to do. Even though it was clear that Eric would die on that night, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to curse him in this way. Could a person that enjoyed their existence so much that they laughed and joked with their final moments really be happy living the way that I do? I couldn't answer that question, so I decided to give him a choice.

Quickly, I dispatched his last surviving men, because I knew that their presence would influence him one way or another, and I _needed_ him to be levelheaded when making his decision. Immediately, he looked up at me in arrogance and disdain, and though I could smell his blood running cold, he blankly asked me was I death, and had I killed his men. I told him yes to both questions, and he promptly called me a swine. I didn't fully understand human sentiment, so not only was I taken aback that he still had so much fight left in him, I was slightly nervous that my actions had damaged my proposition. So, I tried to compliment him on his fighting skill, but he wasn't impressed with that either. He just replied that he wish he could fight me, and asked what was I waiting for in killing him. Somehow, a dying, mortal man had intimidated me, and I was left speechless. I shuffled around nervously for a few moments, before finding the courage to ask for his consent. By the time I had gotten it, he was taking his last breath. If I had of waited a second longer, Eric would have truly died that night, which is unimaginable to me. He truly is my greatest creation, and the one thing that I don't regret," Godric states, and both him and Sookie fall into silence, digesting it all. Then, he begins once more.

"At first, I was afraid that he would be just a shell of his former self like many vampires were, but his personality was so large that it spilled over into his death. My emotions were buried deep within me, yet his were just regressed below his level of understanding, making him an enigma to every vampire and human that he has ever met. I guarantee you that you will never meet a vampire with his sense of humor, sense of justice, virtuousness and overall passion for existing. It's as if he figured out some great secret that all of us search for without even trying. Unfortunately, his _other_ characteristics followed, being highlighted by his somewhat muted conscience. But, that's just Eric. For all of his faults, you'll never find a human or vampire as loyal he is," Godric adds. Sookie thinks it over for a moment, and almost buys it, but then she remembers exactly whom she's talking to.

"Alright, I may have been a little tough on Eric, but you have to admit that you're a little biased. You're his maker, and he practically worships the ground you walk on. Of course, he's loyal to you. He'll never do anything to deceive you, and you can practically do no wrong in his eyes. Us mere mortals, on the other hand, are not as lucky," Sookie states, and before she can even finish talking, Godric is laughing loudly in shocked mirth, eyes filling with bloody tears. Sookie doesn't get what's so funny, and is about to speak on it, but Godric beats her to it.

"That's what you think? Amazing! …No, I assure you that that is quite far from the truth. I do admit that Eric and I are uncannily close for a maker and progeny due to how heavily we relied on each other, and how long we stayed together, but I can _definitely_ do wrong in his eyes. In fact, I think having to deal with me is what made him wait to become a maker for so long. You see, after spending so much time alone, I developed quite a few peculiar traits, such as talking to myself in public and being less hygienic than tolerable…" Godric begins, and Sookie's face scrunches up in utter disgust, causing the vampire to nod and laugh.

"Yes, that's the exact face that Eric made. I had gone out on a hunt, and didn't even attempt to bathe for almost a week afterwards, so he attacked me with a grooming brush, a bar of soap and a bucket of water. He nearly scrubbed all of my tattoos off, which was so peculiar to me. But, then again, Eric has always been very effeminate about hygiene, amongst other things, such as his rest. I figured this out about a month after I turned him. I wasn't used to having a companion, so I recall loudly conversing with myself, only to be lambasted with several pillows for nearly an entire minute as Eric shouted obscenities at me. There was also that fiasco when I visited my first vampire bar, and I don't mean the establishments that are around today. The bars I speak of had vampires as the patrons," Godric informs, and Sookie looks on in puzzlement, waiting for an explanation. Quickly, she gets one.

"I've already told you how we target humans that eat particular foods. Well, the then new generation of vampires, Eric's generation, discovered that they could acquire the effects of alcohol by drinking the blood of drunken humans. This led to many vampire establishments opening up directly next door to human bars. Once the humans were inebriated, they were lured over, and placed on the menu. Fifty-proof to a vampire is a human with a blood alcohol level of .50, which is usually the highest that you can find, and what Eric prefers. However, at the time, we older vampires didn't know that this was going on, and I only found out because I found Eric intoxicated, and questioned whether he was sneaking, and drinking ale again," Godric states, and instantly relives that night.

"_Look, I know that you are my maker, and are more powerful than most of our kind, but there are still some things that even you don't understand. They know me in the place we're going to, but they don't know you, and will probably test you due to your age. But, if follow my lead, you should be fine," Eric states, and Godric raises his eyebrow in arrogance and slight disdain. He doesn't know what makes Eric think that he can't handle some adolescent vampires, but he would be happy to remind him of what he's made of._

_Therefore, he says nothing as they approach a brick building with a metal door. A young vampire, 50 years old at best, looks out of a slot, hollers something about an E-North, and then lets them in. The minute they walk in, Godric is bombarded with the scent of blood, alcohol and sex, and he is not impressed. Eric, however, is right at home, and immediately orders a drink, before joining a dice game, leaving the older vampire to his own devices._

_For an hour or so, Godric just watches everything happening around him, staring in amazement at how the younger vampires have evolved. Then, out of nowhere, he is handed a shot of putrid blood by a super young, grinning vampire._

"_Here you go, old timer. No charge," he says, and though Godric has no desire to drink it, he feels the challenge, and his curiosity gets the best of him, so he downs it in one go. Instantly, he feels that something is off, but it doesn't set in for another 20 minutes, or so._

"_Hey, E-North, isn't that your maker out there?" The young, heavyset doorman from before asks, causing Eric to get up to look outside, and see what has captured everybody's attention. He regrets it immediately._

"_What. The. Fuck," he mutters as he looks out the tinted window, and sees Godric darting from building top to building top, stripped bare. Within nanoseconds, the bar is filled with uproarious laughter, thoroughly pissing Eric off. Before he can catch himself, he has the young bartender collared-up._

"_Did you give him something?" Eric growls out, yet the bartender is laughing too hard to speak properly._

"_Yeah… I gave him… I gave him a double-shot… a double-shot of 50-proof… But, I didn't think it would do THAT to him!" He replies while laughing, only to laugh harder once he completes his statement. Eric just lets him go, angrily, nearly shrugging off the hand on his shoulder._

"_Shit, man, I think you need to go fetch your maker, before he gets staked out there. Do you want me to hold you a spot?" The doorman asks, yet Eric just keeps his stare on the swiftly darting, nude vampire outside._

"_No, this is going to take all night," Eric replies calm, yet dryly._

"It literally took him an entire evening to capture me, and it was only at the threat of being wrapped in silver chains did I remain in one spot," Godric informs, and Sookie is just shaking her head with her mouth agape, and a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"There never is a dull moment with you around, is there? I mean, you're like insane," she declares, causing Godric's eyes to greatly widen, and his eyebrows to rise up near his hairline. He then bites his lower lip, before cutting his eyes away from her face, making Sookie question what he's thinking.

"Now, I feel like I have to defend myself," Godric states, after turning back to her with a shy and embarrassed smile. Sookie returns it, and Godric quickly starts speaking.

"I know that I may sound like a lunatic when all of my… antics are discussed in a short period of time, but these events happened over the course of several centuries. For the most part, I was guiding Eric along, and trying to figure out who and what I was. Therefore, I wouldn't do anything… insane for long stretches of time, usually once every fifty years, or so. Eric, on the other hand, needed to be watched daily," he explains, and Sookie considers this for a moment. It reminds her of National Geographic, and the heavy editing that takes place to make it entertaining. She once read that the poor videographers usually spent months on location to get ten minutes of footage. Ha, she would not compare her vampire friends to wildlife, nope. At that declaration, she moves on to her next thought, which concerns how swiftly Godric just sold Eric out. He spent all of that time talking him up, and once he took on too much, he promptly threw him back under the bus. Okay, she sees how it is.

Once Godric notices that Sookie's laughing, he quickly gathers that it's at his expense, and is puzzled by what could have caused it. He runs over his words, and finds no humor in them. He then wonders if she laughing at something he said earlier, but no, he knows when he's being mocked, and this is definitely it. So, he feels that he has to start talking in order to quell her mirth.

"The point I was making is that Eric and I's relationship didn't come out of a box like this. What you see now spent a millennium in the making, and though there is great respect between us, Eric still thinks I'm strange. He quite bluntly told me as much, about three or four centuries ago when I made the mistake of asking what he thought of me. I believe his exact words were, 'Honestly, I think that you're weird as hell.' He then turned back to the scroll he was engrossed in, and left me standing there feeling quite foolish. I wasn't expecting _that_ much truth, but I should have, because that's just Eric. He may be a bit deceptive at times, but you'll always know where you stand with him, which is a priceless privilege.

More importantly, though Eric has an opinion on most things, he doesn't judge. He takes people as they are, quirks and all, leaving you feeling comfortable enough to be yourself, even if you may not know exactly who that person is, yet. Understand that most progeny would have forsaken me at the first opportunity, because there was nothing endearing about me. I was a man-child hybrid that was 1000 years removed from civilization, and was as wild as any mindless animal. Yet, Eric stuck by me, and though I would catch him staring at me and shaking his head at times, for the most part, he just let me be. If I am to be completely honest, I would not have survived this many years without him. I was estranged from society for over a hundred decades, and had to completely relearn how to coexist with other intelligent life forms. It was a daunting task, but Eric went above and beyond. Most progeny stay with their makers for two centuries, at most. Eric and I didn't part ways until after World War II, well over 900 years past his initial death," Godric concludes.

Slowly, Sookie takes it all in, and turns it over several times. She analyzes what she's learned about Eric's human life, compares it to his actions in death, and then reflects on her experiences with him thus far. She still deems him a sneaky, dirty pervert, but she also realizes that perhaps, there is more to him. For the first time ever, she's curious about Eric the man, instead of Bill's sheriff, or the lustful vampire that wanted to claim her for sport. In light of all that has happened here, will things change between her and Eric? Could they truly be friends once they get back to Louisiana? Speaking of which…

"You say that you and Eric parted ways after the Second World War. How do you feel about being back with him after all these years? Shreveport is a lot different from Dallas, and vampires are still a bit of a novelty in the area, especially in Bon Temps. Do you think you can handle it?" Sookie asks, and Godric flashes a Cheshire Cat grin, all teeth exposed.

"I've lapped this world more times than I can count, so I'm sure that there is no place that I can't handle. The architecture changes, but it's always the same. The only thing that makes it feel new is the change in people. You greatly interest me, so I'm looking forward to meeting the people that come from your environment," he replies with enthusiasm, and Sookie can't bring herself to tell him that not everyone in Louisiana is like her. In fact, most people are exactly the opposite of her. Sadly, she figures, he'll discover that.

"Well, I hope that it's everything that you want it to be. If not, at least you'll have Eric, Pam and myself around to keep you company," Sookie states, and Godric looks at her inquisitively, making her speak once more.

"What? You didn't think that after flying out here, and risking my life to find you, that I would just let you slip through the cracks, did you? No way, sir, I'm keeping my eye on you. You've proven, and I have personally witnessed, the fact that you get into trouble when left alone. Therefore, the three of us will just have to watch you in shifts," she teases, and though Godric tilts his head in question at first, he slowly puts on an innocent smile.

"I don't think you're ready for that challenge. I gave Eric hell," he counters with a look of sheer deviousness, making Sookie feel for the taller, younger vampire. However, she will not let Godric intimidate her.

"Oh yeah? Try me," Sookie challenges with a mock glare as she leans forward slightly. Somehow, she winds up in a staring contest, and though it is immensely childish, she desperately wants to win. But, how does one outstare something that is practically deceased? This is the question that she must answer, and considering the fact that Godric is being as still as death, it's proving to be daunting. No, it's impossible. This is proven when Sookie's lips curve upward, breaking her stance, and making her laugh. Almost instantly, Godric returns to life, and shares in her amusement. The immaturity of it all is what spurs on the laughter, making them both question their ages. That's it, it's settled. No one will know that that actually happened. The last thing that either of them needs is for their maturity levels to come into question. Certain people already have very strong opinions about that as it is.

"Alright, enough of _that_. What's the plan?" Sookie asks, while letting her mirth subside. Godric wipes his eyes, and then slowly settles into seriousness.

"Depending on what information is revealed today, I will merely touch bases with Isabelle, and then turn it over to her. I wish that I could be of more service, but she is determined to settle this on her own, which I really can't debate. My kind is aggressive and combative by nature, so they need to see that she is strong. If I overstep my boundaries, and offer too much assistance, it will only harm her in the end," he states, and then lets out a tired sigh. His eyes flick to the blackout panels, and Sookie quickly gathers where his mind is.

"It's getting late, Godric. You should sleep. I've kept you up long enough," she says as she lifts herself off the bed. However, Godric doesn't appear to notice, his face turning contemplative.

"Sookie, promise me that you will not leave this room. I shall awaken around 4:00pm, and the remaining interviews will begin at 4:30pm. Until then, _please_ don't leave this suite," he requests in utter seriousness, sending a cold chill down Sookie's spine. She doesn't know what switched, but she knows better than to question the intuition of a 2000-year-old vampire. He didn't live that long being stupid, even if he acted as if he was, at times.

"I swear I won't," Sookie states, and with a slight nod of recognition, Godric sleeps for the day.

OOOOO

Sookie is beyond thankful that she listened to Godric, earlier. As it turns out, a vampire that was just shy of Eric's age, nicknamed Insidious, had been the mastermind behind the coup, and was willing to do anything to keep that fact under wraps. He had been looking for Sookie throughout the day, enduring a bleed in hopes of taking her out. However, Sookie was none the wiser until she interviewed the final 18 human companions, with the last one providing the key information. Insidious was promptly staked approximately 20 minutes ago, yet Sookie is still shivering at the level of hatred she saw in his eyes. They had held the promise of great torture up until the point that they dissolved in a rush of decaying blood.

"I appreciate all of your help, sheriff. I will be certain to maintain everything that you have accomplished, and hopefully, move forward with your original plans," Isabelle states, with her new second-in-command, Naimah, standing beside her. Godric assesses them both for a moment, and then responds, without any significant reaction.

"Isabelle, I am no longer your sheriff. This is your city now, and I am certain that you will govern it with both strength and compassion. Rule it as you see fit," he responds, and then gives her a rare half-smile. Isabelle seems a bit startled by it, but quickly recovers with a gracious smile of her own.

"Thank you… Godric," she replies, and Godric nods in acknowledgement. Meanwhile, Sookie is stunned by how reserved Godric is with Isabelle. Actually, now that she thinks of it, he's like that with everyone in public, which makes her wonder why he opened up so much with her. Is he like that with all humans in private, or is she special? If she is special, then why?

"I booked a flight for us that leaves at 1:30am. Our shuttle will arrive just after midnight, and we should arrive in Shreveport by 2:30am, 3:00am at the latest. Due to the time of our arrival, I will personally drive you to Bon Temps, and should have more than enough time to get back to Fangtasia before sunrise. Come by any time next week, and I will have your payment," Eric speaks, breaking Sookie's cycle of thoughts. She unconsciously turns to him out of the custom of looking at someone when being conversed with, and for the first time, really sees him. She deemed him attractive at their first meeting, but it never went beyond that. He was just a pretty face with a terrible personality. However, now that she knew he had some depth, she was curious about him as a person.

Eric instantly notices the intense gaze, causing him to quirk his eyebrow. It doesn't take long to realize that Godric has been talking again, which is fine by him. He's just irritated that he doesn't know what was said, so he can't spin it and use it to his advantage. Damn, a perfect opportunity ruined by carelessly. His maker had to know that he would have wanted this information. A furtive glance at Godric reveals him to be staring at Eric in wry amusement. Eric lifts his brow slightly, yet Godric just slightly shakes his head in the negative, causing the younger male to discreetly role his eyes skyward. Sookie misses most of this, but sees enough to know that something is taking place. With both index fingers extended, one at each male, she crosses her arms, switching hands, yet maintaining the point.

"Alright, what's going on here?" She asks in suspicion, which only grows when they both say nothing at the same time. Immediately, her eyes narrow, and she lowers her shields in a fruitless attempt to get some answers. At the perpetual silence, she only gets frustrated, making Eric laugh. Godric quickly steps in.

"Now that we all know the plan, I say that we disperse and prepare so that we don't miss our flight. Eric, insure that my belongings have already departed for Shreveport," he states, and Eric recognizes it for the dismissal that it is. Begrudgingly, he leaves without testing how perceptive Sookie is to him, currently, but he promises to do just that in the very near future. The moment his head bends the corner, Sookie turns to Godric.

"Alright, what was that? Don't tell me nothing, because I know that it was something," she says, and then impatiently waits for a response. Godric just smiles softly, and replies, "Eric being Eric."

Oddly, those three words quell her curiosity, and they return to the room that they spent holed up in for the greater part of last night and today. Sookie has only stayed in the room for two days, but it feels a bit like home, and she doesn't understand why. But, she can't think on it, because she has to pack away her few possessions. It would be just her luck to forget something important all the way in another state. Eric may have a thing for her, but she is certain that he wouldn't pay for a plane ticket just so that she can collect her forgotten house keys. Ah, good ole Bon Temps. She's happy she's going home, but…

"You know, it's unfortunate that I didn't get to explore this place. I don't know when I'll leave Louisiana again, so I wanted to make a bit of a vacation out of this trip, and Dallas seems like a beautiful city... Oh well, I did what I came to do. It's time to go home," Sookie rambles a bit, and then sighs. There was no use crying over spilled milk, and she was kind of taking home a souvenir with her. What more could she ask for?

"There is still time to see a bit of the city," Godric declares, and a quick scan of the clock leaves Sookie shaking her head in the negative.

"There's only a bit over an hour left, and I still have a few things to pack. Leaving would it cut too close, and I don't want to miss the shuttle. It's fine as it is. I'm happy with my work here," she responds, and almost squeaks at the blur zipping around her. Just when she was starting to get dizzy, it stops moving, and she sees that all of her belongings are neatly packed away, and the room is so clean that it looks as though a cleaning crew just visited.

"There is always time for a vampire," Godric states slyly, and before Sookie can reply, he picks her up and zooms out the door. Sookie feels as though her head is hanging out of a car window on the freeway, but can't find the breath to say so as she if forced to contend with air currents, velocity and gravity. Hazes of lights meld and go shooting by her, and she wonders if this is what it feels like to be on drugs. If so, count her out.

"We're almost there," Godric says casually, as though he is taking a relaxing stroll. Considering that Sookie is sporting a new variant of the Sandusky, it just irritates her, making her tense.

"Relax. Take in everything around you," Godric adds with a laugh. Initially, Sookie wants to tell him off a bit for making such a dumb request, but she decides to at least attempt it. So, after taking a deep breath, she forces her squinted eyes open a little more, and try to "take it all in." For a moment, there's only blurs, but in time, whole images start taking place. It's similar to the adjustments that your eyes make when entering a dark room. However, a dark room is nowhere near as intriguing as what Sookie's seeing.

Flash by flash, she gathers mental snapshots of people's lives, and as she flicks from an embracing couple to a teary-eyed kid to a group of laughing friends, she fully grasps how short and how important a single moment can be in a human lifetime. That couple was embracing after an accepted proposal, the kid was crying because he dropped his freshly made ice cream, and those friends were laughing in understanding that this may be the final time that they are all together before dispersing for college. It makes Sookie think back on her own set of moments. There are so many that she's wasted, but the ones at the forefront of her mind are all from precious times that only the ailment of Alzheimer's disease could steal. With that thought, and for the first time ever, Sookie truly feels connected to the human race, and that makes her feel so alive.

"Faster," she finally commands, and feels more so than hears Godric laugh. In a fraction of a second, he doubles his speed, and this time, the blurs are welcome.

OOOOO

"I used to come here just after nightfall and stay until the sun had nearly risen. You can see the entire city from here, and just feel the life within it. More importantly, you can safely remove yourself from society to think, but as you can see from all of the commotion below, you're never in danger of forgetting that you're a part of it. I call it my favorite contradiction," Godric states calmly, yet Sookie is nervously staying very near to him. They are on top of the Bank of America Plaza, some 70 stories above the ground, and Sookie has never been a fan of heights. However, she has to admit that the city is beautiful.

"What do you think about up here? How long have you been people watching?" Sookie asks as she just _barely_ peeks over the edge. Her stomach instantly drops, and she quickly moves to stand near the center of the platform. Godric watches her antics, and then grabs her around the waist, before she can retreat. He then situates her next him, feet dangling over the edge, with an arm wrapped tentatively around her to keep her securely in place. Sookie is surprised by how casually he touches her, but now that she's not in constant fear of falling to her death, she lets the city's beauty take her mind off it.

"I've been coming here since this building was built. Usually, when I'm up here, I think about what's the point of all this, and why are any of us here. Those questions usually deteriorate into me wondering what's the point of a point, and where does that point begin. Then, finally, I question just how much more is this world going to change, will I be a part of it, and do I even want to be a part of it? I don't know the answer to any of those questions, and haven't even been given a hint, but I ask them anyway," Godric finally speaks, fixated on the cars honking and seemingly racing down below. Sookie joins him in his gaze, and as she witnesses what human life has become from afar, she contemplates the preposterousness of it all. So many moments went into making this city what it is, and that many more are currently being spent on maintaining this lifestyle, yet no one thinks of those things when it really matters. When a person is faced with death, they go to their vault of precious moments, and relive them as quickly as they can, and Sookie can't help but to wonder what her Gran had relived. Did she think of her and Jason? Was she happy that she would see her dead husband and kids? Or, was she just scared that some crazed man that she had trusted was ending her life? Sookie can't even guess, but she vows that she's going to make her collection of cherished moments grow. Without those, what _is_ the point of this?

"You know, I envy your kind. With everything that has gone on through the years, humans have somehow created quite an intricate distraction for themselves. Yet, those of us with the longest lives haven't even been able to accomplish that," Godric states mindlessly, lost in a trance as he peers at the flashing lights of the city. Sookie keeps her gaze on the brightness as well, but she shakes her head in a negative fashion, answering just as mechanically.

"It's that very thing that I dislike most about us. Instead of becoming better people, we use _this_ as proof that we have evolved, when we really haven't changed at all. As a telepath, I see humans as they really are, and I can assure you that we are still just as brutal as we have always been. I learned that early on when I met my best friend, who's black. Some of the things that people thought about her were worse than any racial insult that I've ever heard quoted in any movie. Yet, they thought it with a pleasant smile on their faces. To me, that's worse than the past, because at least then you knew where you stood with people. Now, it's like trying to identify a wolf in sheep's clothing, and sometimes, you only get one chance to get it right," she responds, causing Godric to furrow his brow. He quickly compares and contrasts the vicious natures of vampires and humans, and can only shake his head in confusion and disdain.

"Why are we all so terrible to each other?" He asks in bewilderment, and then turns to Sookie as if she has the answer. Godric has a look of unmasked puzzlement decorating his face, making him look extraordinarily young, and Sookie's own lack of comprehension makes her feel just as juvenile.

"I wish that I knew the answer to that, then maybe I can do something to change things. But, most of us get so caught up in existing that we forget how to live," Sookie replies, and then falls into silence for a few moments, eyes slowly darting around the cityscape.

"I'm glad that I came here," she adds, and Godric assumes that she means the Bank of America Plaza, but Sookie just shakes her head, "no."

"This is a beautiful view, and I'm glad that I was able to see it, but I'm more grateful that I came to Dallas, overall. I think that I was becoming the very thing that I hate, and needed to escape my world in order to put things into perspective. More importantly, I'm glad that I met you. I've never met or listened in on anyone like you, and I doubt I ever will," she declares, and Godric's eyes widen in shock. He then looks around, shuffling slightly, and Sookie realizes that's how he handles nervousness. However, as soon as that thought is completed, Godric meets her gaze once more.

"In light of the fact that I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, I must say that the pleasure is all mine," he states, and Sookie can't help but to smile at him.

"Are you ready to take on Shreveport?" She asks jokingly, while looking down her nose at him, causing Godric to grin. He then laughs lightly, before turning to look at his former city once more.

"I've had many good times here, but it's time for a change. I'm ready for Shreveport, but I don't think Shreveport is ready for me," he replies in jest. Quickly, he and Sookie both commit this view of Dallas to memory, and with nothing more to say, they blitz back to Hotel Camille, closing this chapter, and unknowingly, opening another one.

**END**


End file.
